Trouble In Paradise
by Mrs.DelkoWolfe
Summary: A Miami politicain is murdered in the Caribbean. This case sends four CSI's falling into a different jurisdiction, but also into love. Will they stay together, or will there be Trouble in Paradise? A colaberation with Eric-Delko's-little-girl-4-eva. R&R!
1. Ryan&Vanessa

**Hey Everyone! This is will'sdutchmanmistress, and this is a fanfic I'm writting with my friend, and fellow writer Eric-Delko's-little-girl-4-eva aka Cristi. We will be alternating with the chapters so the next one will be from her. Please read and review. We hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Ryan & Vanessa**

Focused on her work Vaness whiped the persperation from her brow. Changing her gloves, to prevent cross contamination, she was taken by suprise when a pair of stong arms wrapped around her, and the smell of Polo colonge filled her nostrils. Relaxing back she let the owner of the arms move her waist length hair to the side, before kissing her neck. Lettingout a small moan, Vanessa turned around within the arms.

Now facing her smooth attacker Vanessa smiled. Looking upwards slightly, she looked into hazel-green eyes. Nestling into him she sighed, and her pulled her, if at all possible, closer. "You left earlier than normal today. What's up?" he asked concern evident in his voice. "I had a lab full og evidence, including your results. the haris you found were from a monkey." she said slightly muffled due to her head being buried in his chest.

"A money?" he said puzzled. "So Delko is our killer!" Luaghing she smaked his chest. "Behave it's too early for this and I haven't had coffee yet" she told him "Come on we're gonna be late for assignments" he siad pulling her behind him. "Ryan" she whined "I need to finish Delko's results before he trows a fit" she said. "He'll live" he told her. walking into the break room the two said good morning to Alexx who just smirked. "What?" the two asked in unison. "Nothing Just wondering when you two are going to stop taking seperate cars." Alexx said. "Alexx you know we can't say we're together openly, especially with Stetler around" Vanessa said sighing.

"Well then maybe you two should stop having such clandestine trysts in the lab" a southern voice said. "Good morning to you to Calliegh" Vanessa said to her friend. "Mornin'" she replied. "So how close to the lab was Stetler?" Vanessa asked once she sat down next to Alexx. "Close enough but I was able to distract him" she said smiling. "Thanks Cal" Vanessa said. "No problem" She said. "Well I'm going to go finish Delko's results, before he and Cristi get here." Vanessa said getting up from her chair.

"Too late" said s deep voice from behind her. "Shit" she whispered. "Not done yet. I've been working on this case for two days already Van." Delko told her. "Well I'm sorry there is a lot of evidence you gave me to process. Next time you want two hour miracles call Valera." she said irratated. "Maybe I will" he said. "Fine!" she yelled back. "Ok you two calm down it's way too early for this and Nessa is still on her first cup of coffee" Cristi told her boyfriend, and friend. "Fine. Look Delko this is what I need you to do. go to ballistics with Cal stay there for about thirty minutes then go to AV and stay twenty minutes, then come anf find me or I'll call you, because by then I'll have finished processing and I'll have your results. Ok." She said. "Fine." he agreed. Starting to walk out of the room she turned on her heel before speaking."Oh and Delko if i see you in my lab before then I'll shove a test tube so far up your ass it'll come out your right ear." She warned him before exiting, and yelling over her shoulder for Ryan to call her if she got an assignment today.

Walking into her lab she found IAB agent Rick Stetler going through her results for Ryan's case. "Excuse me!" Vanessa yelled indignantly snatching the results out of Stetler's hands. "Is there something you needed or do you just want to stick you big nose in places it dosen't belong?" she asked. "Your out of line Jones" Stetler said approaching her. "I don't give a damn get out of my lab!" she yelled. "I just have a couple of questions for you." Rick said not moving from his current spot in the lab. "What?" she sked, still annoied. "Have you noticed anything differnt about Wolfe lately?" he asked. "Why don't you ask him. I'm not his brian I wouldn't know. Besides I'm working most of the time so I don't take notice, and if your trying to find a reason to fire him again your not gonna get one from me ...or anyone elese for that matter." She said still facing Stetler with a stone cold face, and pursed lips. "Now I suggest you get out of her lab Rick" A clam voice said from behind her.

"I'm just doing a follow up on Wolfe, Horatio" Stetler said. "I can understand that, but probing his co-works and friends is not part of this is it?" Horatio questioned Upon hearing silence Horatio continued. "I suggest Rick that you leave. Miss Jones has work to do and should not be bothered." He said. Rick nodded and left. "Miss Jones, my office in five." he told her. "Sure thing H." She said. "Ok my results done" Delko said entering once Horatio had left. "Yep. Here you go." She said smiling. "The hunteris out murderer?" he question almost non-believing. "Yep. I suggest you bring him in.Happy hunting" Vanessa said before leaving. "What no test tube in the ass!?" Eric yelled playfully after her. Vanessa just laghed and walked toward Horatio's office.

Knocking on the door Vanessa was signaled by Horatio to come in. Still smiling she opend the door, but her smile dropped once she say Ryan in on of the chairs. Closing the door she stood frozen. "Have a seat Miss Jones." Horatio said calmly looking out the window. Sitting down she sahred a quick glance with Ryan and swallowed hard. "So what's the story?" he asked still looking out the window. "We're dating H." Ryan said flatly to his boss. "How long?" Horatio asked still not moving. "A year and six months." Vanessa answered dryly. "Ok, just as long as it dosen't affect your work I have no problem." Horatio said now facing the two and smiling.

"H, how did you guess, or know for that matter? We haven't even told Eric and Cristi yet." Vanessa said. "Well when a women defends a man as vehemently as you did this moring that only means one thing. That and the fact that your hand was slowly creeping toward the sulfuric acid." He said smiling at her as she blushed. Ryan was not throughly confused. "Defending me?" he questioned "H what's going on?" "I'm sure Miss Jones will tell you on her own time. Dismissed" he said.

After leaving the room Ryan pulled Vanessa into the locker room and gently pushed her up against his locker. "What the hell was H talking about back there?" Ryan asked his girlfriend hishead slightly tilted downward so he could look in her eyes. "Stetler came into my lab this morning, and was looking at the results from your case, and asked me basically about any inproprities in your work." she told him starng into his eyes. "And you said?" he questioned further raising an eyebrow. "I told him that if he was looking for a reason to fire you againg her wouldn't get one from me or from anyone else for that matter." she said. Ryan sighed and bent his head down further, and closed his eyes.

Now realizing how what she said could be taken out of context she closed her eyes and mentaly cursed herself. "Ryan" she started her voice wavering slightly. "Baby I'm sorry. I just...I.." she said trying to come up with an explanation but failed. After a few moments Vanessa spoke up again. "Are you mad at me?" she said the silent tears rolling freely down her cheeks staining her mocha colored face. Realizing that she took his silence for anger, and seeing a tear fall to the floor his head shot up and he looked at her. "No Nessa I'm not mad" he said hugging her. "At you at least" he added. "Ryan don't do anything stupid you just got reinstated. Don't do anything foolish. I'm a big girl Stetler doesn't scare me." She told him looking up at him. Looking down at her Ryan nodded. "I know I just don't want him questioning you about me, and ruining your career." he said to her. "I know you don't but, neither of us can say too much, due to the "no internal fraternenization" rule" she told him. "I know but as long as H doesn't mind..." he said trailing off.

"Yeah well we better get back to work before he changes his mind" Vanessa told her boyfriend. "Awww but I like this" Ryan whined in true boyfriend style while bringing Vanessa closer to him. "Alright lover boy. One kiss and then go back to work." she said tyring to bargan with him. Ryan shook is head. "Nope. Tow kisses and then go back to work" he said. Sighing Vanessa agreed.Kissing him twice, although the second kiss took her breath away. Ryan chuckled as he left to go back to the AV lab to process evidence, but not before making once last comment to his girlfriend. "Get back to work Miss Jones, you don't get paid to stand around" he said and left her looking at the door. "I'm so going to pay for that later" he said. At the same time Vanessa had a thought. "_He's so going to pay for that later._" she thought and left the locker room for the trace lab.

_**Review Review Review.**_


	2. Eric&Cristi

Christi grinned evilly to herself and quietly snuck up on her Cuban/ Russian boyfriend Eric Delko. He was running prints and is slouched in his seat. She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She loved sneaking up on him and scaring him shitless. What she didn't know was that he could see her in the computer screen and he was grinning himself. He had the advantage this time. When she was about to scare him he turned and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap kissing her. She broke the kiss and pouted.

"How did you know I was coming?" she whined.

"I saw you in the computer screen."

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahem!" came a voice from the door. Christi turned and saw Stetler.

"What do you need Stetler?" Christi asked.

"What's going on here. You two know the rule!"

"Oh you mean the rule where we can't see each other because we work together? Well Stetler FYI For Your Information we….." Christi said when Eric chimed in.

"We are seeing each other but we keep it away from work. I was just being a smart ass and pulling her into my lap." Delko said and he got smacked on the back of the head for it.

"You two better keep it away from work or both of you will be on suspension." Stetler said stalking out.

"Good one big mouth!" Christi said spotting her results on the desk and grabbing them and getting up and walking out pissed off.

"I'm in trouble." Eric said to himself.

Christi got to Horatio's office and heard Stetler bugging out on Horatio about her and Eric. Stetler walked out. Christi took a deep breath and let it out then walked in.

"H we got a hit on the prints. They came back to a Nigel Williams." Christi said handing him the results.

"Okay and about you Eric."

"Yea I know. We keep it away from work. But he just grabbed me around the waist today and pulled me into his lap. H I didn't know he was going to do that. We've been seeing each other for a year and eight months. I didn't mean for you to get chewed out by Stetler. I'll go and talk to him." Christi said not being able to look him in eye.

" No need for you to talk to him. I told you two know to keep it away from work. I'm guessing you're going to chew him out when you two get home?"

Christi said, "Yea. He already got hit on the back of the head for it. But he's going to get chewed out when we get home."

"Alright go and have patrol bring him in and get when he gets here." H said.

"Okay." Christi said walking out.


	3. The Assignment

**Ok this chapter is from me, Vanessa, then next should be from Cristi...the plot thickens soon!! Don't forget to Review!!**

**Chapter 3: The Assignment**

Out at a scene Vanessa took pictures of a victims body while her partner of the day Tim "Speed" Speedle processed the surrounding area. "Hey Van come here, and take a look at this!" Speed called from another room in the house. "Is that our suspect?" she asked amazed at the second dead body only a few feet away from the initial victim. "Yeah." Speed replied in his usual monotone. "Well if he shot Mr. Fairway, then the question becomes who shot him." she said.

A moment later Vanessa phone rang. "Hey Speed, H needs us back at the lab asap" she told him "Ok I'm finished in here we can always come back" he told her as they both went out to the hummer and drove back to the lab.

Back at the lab Speed and Vanessa took a seat in the open chairs of the conference room. Speed sat next to his girlfriend Calliegh and Vanessa sat next to Rayn, or was about to before he pulled her in for a kiss. "Ryan" she said smacking his chest. "Whoa whoa since when Wolfe? You've been holding out on me man?" Eric asked puzzled.

"We've been dating since the first day I worked here a year ago. He asked two months afterward and we moved in togehter six months ago." Vanessa told him. "So why are you taking seperate cars?" Cristi asked. "Stetler" the two said in unison.

"Speaking of which I heard you two got caught kissing in the lab this morning" Vanessa said pointing at the two of them, while still standing in Ryan's arms. "Yeah" Cristi said. "Big mouth over her spilled all." she said smacking Eric on the back of the head again. Shaking her head Vanessa reached over and smacked him on the head again. "Ow ok I get it I messed up" Eric complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway don't feel bad Stetler was trying to get to me about Ryan this morning." Vanessa said hugging her boyfriend. "And with good reason. You two also know the rule!" Stetler yelled from the doorway. "How long have you been there?" Vanessa asked. "Long enough Jones!" he yelled at her. Disentangling hiself Ryan steped toward Stetler, causing Delko, Speed, and Cristi to stand up.

"Ryan, hun let it go" Vanessa pleaded with her boyfriend. "Watch your tone when you speak to her Stetler" Ryan said through clenched teeth. Stepping inbetween the two Vanessa put her hands on either side of Ryan's face tilting it downward to look her in the eyes. "Ryan let it go. I'm fine babe. Remember I'm a big girl now." she said sweetly to him. Seeing the calm pleading in her eyes, the fire and anger in Ryan's disapated. Walking back to his seat Ryan sighed. Vanessa however stayed put and turned to Stetler. "You know Stetler just because Delko and Wolfe can get laid dosen't mean you have the right to hassel them because you can't!" Vanessa yelled. Walking back to her seat next to Ryan, Vanessa turned on her heal to face Stetler again. "You know they have little blue pill for men with your condition now. Can't get it up Ricky?!" she asked sarcastically, as everyone in the room burst out laughing. Sitting down Vanessa let out a frustrated sigh.

Leaning over whispering in her ear Ryan just had to know two things. "Who are you and where is my Nessa?" he asked playfully. Smiling she kissed him. "Ok boys and girls playtime is over. I heard everything by the way. Miss Jones tone it down." H said barely supressing a grin himself. "So what's up Horatio?" Speed asked. "As you all know the Miami senator Mitchell Harper was murdered yesterday on the island of Valletta. They are giving Miami full reign of the case as long as we do things by their jusdictional laws." H told the members of his team. "So what's the catch?" Vanessa asked. " Only four of you can go." Stetler said.

"Who's going Horatio?" Natalia asked. "Wolfe, Delko, Caine, and Jones" Horatio said to her. "Miss Boa Vista you will be taking over for Miss Jones while she is gone." he added a moment later. " Horatio they can't go! Two couples in the Caribbean! They would never be focused on work, and Jones is too hotheaded to handle a political situation!" Stetler yelled furious.

"Actually Stetler. Miss Jones is from the Caribbean herself, and worked as an officer there before moving here to MDPD, so she is more than qualified to handle the political situation. Also for your information, because they are couples Caine will either be woking with Jones or Wolfe, and not Delko, and Jones will either be working with Caine, or Delko not Mr. Wolfe. So you see they keep work and play seperate. Besides something tells me that the ladies will be working together on this." Horatio said calmly. "Right ladies?" he questioned. "You know it H!" came the reply from both women.

Furious and unhappy Stetler stormed out of the room, mumbling curses under his breath. Smirking Horatio turned to Vanessa. "Miss Jones, nice comeback." he told her walking out of the room. "Well we're going to go home and pack. What about you two?" Eric asked Ryan and Vanessa, while holding Cristi around the waist. "We're gonna go home and pack and we'll meet up with you two at the airport." Ryan said. "Ok see ya" Eric said before he and Cristi left to go home.

_**At the Wolfe-Jones Home:**_

Ryan had just pulled up as Vanessa walked in the door. Looking at the slight switch in her hips Ryan jumped out the car sprinting for the door, and slamming it behind him, simultainously pushing Vanessa roughly up against it, and attacking her neck with his lips. "Ryan" she moaned out her accent becoming more pronounced. God how he loved her accent. "Ryan we need to pack." she said in a whisper. "We have six hours before our flight leaves, and I know a way that three of those hours could be used" he told her huskily, as he wrapped her legs around his waist, and letting his run up her thighs to cup hie behind in his hands.

"Two hours and then we pack." she moaned out as Ryan gently laid kisses across the top of her breasts. "Deal" he said running up the stairs to their bedroom kicking the door shut behind them. Before they knew it they were laying on the bed striped of all clothing panting wildly with lust, and passion for each other. Ryan smiled at her before laying a train of kisses down her body before reaching his destination. He slowly pleasured her while she moaned out his name. He found every spot that made her body tremble. He kept probing at these places until she orgasmed. Smiling he climbed back in between her legs but was taken by suprise when she easily flipped him over.

After returning the favor graciously they found themselves rocking together in a familiar rhythem. Taking control again Ryan flipped them over, speeding up their pace just slightly. Moving her hands from the sheets Vanessa moved them to his waist urging him to go deeper, before her nails dug into his back and arms. A few moments later the pace became urgent as both Ryan and Vanessa reached their climax, and the moaning of his name from her mouth, accentuated by her accent sent him over the edge.

They lay their for a few minutes with Ryan's arms around her waist and his head on her chest; while Vanessa had her arms around his neck, one hand rubbing his stron muscular back, and the other running through his hair. They lay there sliently before Ryan looked at her, and smiled. "What?" she asked, noticing him staring at her. "Your very sexy like this." he told her, before kissing her with untamed passion. "Come on we need to shower and pack." Groaning Ryan mumbled complaints as he watched her go into the bathroom, and lock the door.

Grinning Ryan pulled on a pair of boxers as he bagan to pack his stuff. Thrity minutes later Vanessa came out of the shower in her robe, her hair wet, and smelling of coconut. Bending over to get her suitcase from under the bed, she grabbed it and placed it on the bed next to Ryan's already packed case. Moving to put her clothes in she stopped as Ryan once again began to attack her neck. "Coconut, my favorite." he said breathing in her sent, and puller her close. "Ryan wee need to pack and meet Delko and Cristi at the airport come on go shower and get dressed." she said seriously. Noticing that he didn't move Vanessa tried again pulling out a new piece of lingere. "Well then I won't take this I guess" she said holding the orange teddy up.

At that Ryan quickly let go of her and ran for the shower. Laughing Vanessa shook her head at her bofriend, and continued to pack. An hour later the two had locked up the house and made their way to the airport to meet Eric and Cristi.

_**Review Review Review!!**_


	4. Mile High

**Chapter: 4 Mile High**

Eric and Christi were waiting at MIA for Ryan and Vanessa. Eric had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder taking in her perfume Mariah by Mariah Carey. He loved that perfume on her because it went well with her body chemistry.

"Come on Christi. Come on! I know I messed up please talk to me! Please!" Eric whined.

She just hummfed at him.

"It's going to take a while for you to start speaking to me again isn't it?"

"Maybe." She said.

"Well how about we join the Mile High Club and will that get you talking to me again?"

Christi held back her laugher and just hit his arm playfully and turned her head and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked giggling.

"Maybe. What was your answer again?"

Christi laughed and kissed him again as she turned in his arms to kiss him better. Right then Ryan and Vanessa walked up.

"Well it looks like you can't stay mad at him very long." Ryan said laughing.

"I can't resist his cute little pout." Christi said after she broke the kiss and turning in his arms again to face them.

"And Wolfe by the look on your face it looks as if you got laid before getting here!"

"ERIC PAVEL DELKO!" both girls said hitting him at the same time on the back of the head.

"Okay if I get hit anymore I'm going to have a big ass bump on the back of my head and it's going to get even sorer!" Eric whined rubbing his head.

The girls just laughed and they headed over to their gate. Once they were in the air Christi excused herself and went up to the restroom. Eric followed shortly. Ryan noticed and he nudged Nessa's arm and pointed. She just laughed and leaned on Ryan's shoulder and dozed off to sleep for the couple hour flight over to the Caribbean.


	5. I see why you NEVER let her drive

**Ok Christi's up next! Don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 5: I see why you NEVER let her drive!**

_Attention all passangers. This is your Captain speaking. We are going to be landing in Valletta in five minutes. Weather conditions are sunny, blue skies, with a heat index of 98 degrees, and a slight breeze from the east. We ask that all passangers fasten their seatbelts, and put their trays in the upright and locked position, and we should have an easy decent. We hope you have enjoied flying with us, and that you will fly with us again soon._ the capitan said as the plan began it's decent.

Eric and Christi had returned to their seat an hour ago, and Christi being the joker she was snapped a picture of Ryan and Vanessa sleep on the plane. Vanessa's head was on ryan's shoulder, and Ryan had his arm wrapped around her, and his head on top of hers. "Aww Eric they look so cute together" Christi cooed to her boyfriend. "Yeah they so, but I think we look better." he told her. Right at that monent He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ouch Van!" he whined.

"Let me see the picture Christi" Vanessa asked her friend. Passing the camera, Vanessa found the picture, and showed it to Ryan. "Awww Ryan look. We're so cute." she cooed sounding much like Christi. Smiling Ryan kissed her. Soon the four couples had gotten off the plane, the heat instantly attacking them. "Oh my god I forgot how hot is is here" Vanessa complained. "You girls wanna get changed while Ryan and I wait out here?" Eric asked montioning toward the ladies room.

"Yes!" they yelled in unison grabbing their bags with their change of outfit, makeup, and hair brushes fron their boyfriends. Dashing toward the restrooms They both grabbed a stall right next to each other. "So Christi how was the Mile High meeting?" Vanessa asked teasingly. "Wonderful." she said laughing. "How was the pre-flight love?" she asked Vanessa, or Nessie as she liked to call her. "No words for how good it was." She said.

Stepping out of the stalls they admired eachother's outfit. Christi was wearing a yellow halter top, white skirt, and tan wedges, while Vanessa was wearing a white bikini top with a net poncho overtop, short-short white denim shorts, and white heeled sandals. "You look cute" Vanessa said to her friend as she began to fix her hair in a high ponytail. "Thanks. You know Ryan is going to flip when he sees that outfit." Christi said laughing. "I know that's why I chose this one" she said giggling.

The girls began redoing their makeup which wasn't much since they were both naturally beautiful. Looking at her friend Christi grinned. "Ok spill." she said turning to her friend. "I don't know." Vanessa said. "Yes you do" Christi pressed. "Ok I love him, and no I have not told him yet." Vanessa said "Why not?" Christi asked. "He clearly loves you." she added. "I don't know. I guess I consider our relationship relatively fresh, and you know I have bad luck with guys. Remember Mike." she said to her friend.

"Yeah but Ryan is different. I mean the man has OCD for Christ's sake. But with you he forgets all about that. Hell he even let you drink after him. Tell him Nessie." Christi said. "I will but just not now." Vanessa said. " Why not we're in the Caribbean?" Chrisit said looking at Vanessa as if she had five heads. " Ok I'll tell him soon." Vanessa said. "How soon?" Christi asked getting her stuff togehter. " Soon is all I can say for now" Vanessa said. "Ok Nessie." Christi said sighing. "Come on the boys are probably complaing already." she said smiling.

"Oh you mean about why it take women so long to get ready." Vanessa said as she and Christi linked arms and strutted out of the restroom. Scanning the crowd they quickly found their boyfriends, whose jaws dropped once they saw the two of them. "We're glad you approve" Vanessa said. "Umm yeah you both look great." Ryan said not once taking his eyes off Vanessa. Finally snapping back to reality Eric spoke up. "While you girls were changing, we went to get the rental car, but there's only one problem..." Eric was cut off by Nessa. "The driver's side is where the passanger side should be" Vanessa said.

"Yeah" Eric said remembering that Vanessa was from the Caribbean. "Ok give me the keys." she said reaching out her hand. Just as Eric was about to drop the keys in her hands Ryan snatched them. "Oh no she can't drive she'll kill us!" Ryan exclaimed. "Ryan I'm the only on with an international driver's linense. So I have to drive hun. " Vanessa stated flatly. Reluctantly Ryan relenquished the keys to Vanessa.

Getting into the driver's seat of the bright yellow corvet Vanessa started the engine and took off like a bat out of hell. Ryan held on tight knowing for sure she was braking some law. Dust kicked up on the road as she sharply turned a thread like thing turn. Over the wind Eric yelled to Ryan. "I see why you NEVER let her drive!" he excalimed as she took another corner sharply. Smacking him on the back of the head once again Christi scolded her boyfriend. "Oh Shut up she's doing fine!" she yelled. The two men looked at her as if she had lost her mind on that last turn, however Christi and Vanessa just laughed as they pulled up to the Posiden Paradise Plaza Hotel & Resort.

_**Review Review Review!!**_


	6. Baby Delko

**Chapter 6: Baby Delko?**

Once they got checked in and everything they headed up to their rooms. They had conjoint rooms. Meaning there's a door on the wall that separates the two rooms. Eric noticed Christi looking kinda pale. As in sick pale.

"Christi mi ángel my angle you feeling okay. You're kinda pale. Paler than usual." Eric said.

"I'm fine really." Christi said as a knock came on the door that joint the two rooms.

Eric got the door as she ran to the bathroom.

"Is she sick?" Nessie asked.

"Yea. She's really pale." Eric said as Nessie went over to the bathroom door and gently knocked. They heard the lock be undone and Nessie walked in and close the door behind her.

"Okay. Tell me one thing are you…….." Nessie got cut off.

"Pregnant?" Christi asked in a hushed tone.

"yea that." Nessie said.

"Yea. I'm a month gone. But please don't tell Eric. I got cleared by Alexx to fly. I begged her to keep it from Eric and my dad. I don't need them to worry about me. Now when I start to show then yea I'll let them worry but not now." Christi said not knowing that Eric had his ear pressed against the door and heard every word.

"Alright. I swear I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks. Come on we need to get to the lab." Christi said as they opened the door and accidently hit him in the head.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Eric said as he got hit hard on the back of the head.

"I'm now really pissed at you. And it's going to take a lot for me not to be." Christi said as they left for the lab.

Once they got there Nessie was attacked by some of her old friends there. They were laughing and giggling again. They filled them on the case and got to work. Nessie and Christi are in DNA and Eric and Ryan are in Trace. As Christi and Nessie were working Christi had tears streaming down her face. Nessie pulled off of her gloves and hugged her friend.

"Christi he had no right to listen to that conversation. Just ignore him. Look since there are two beds in each room I'll ask Ryan if he'll be willing to stay with Eric since you're pissed at him." Nessie said.

"Nessie……."

"No. You're staying with me in my room and that's final." Nessie said.

Christi sighed and said, "Okay."

A gentle knock came on the door and both girls looked. It was Eric and Captain Jessica Barns.

"We have a lead on the case. Captain……"

"I said just call me Jessica!" Jessica said.

"Sorry. Jessica said she'll take us over there with back up. Apparently this guy is dangerous." Eric said.

"Alright." The girls said.

"Jessica I'm going to stay here working on the DNA samples is that okay?"

"Sure Christi." Jessica said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jessica said as they left.

Once they were gone Christi pulled out her cell and called her dad. It went to voice mail.

"Hey Daddy. Look this is hard for me to tell you this but I'm sure Eric is going to call you and tell you this but you should hear it from me and not him. Daddy…………" she paused then said, "I'm pregnant. I'm only a month gone. Alexx knows and I made her promise to keep it a secret but call me back. Bye. Love you lots." She said to the voice mail then hung up in tears.

Christi pulled off her gloves and cried into her hands. She was really hurt by Eric listening to the conversion which he wasn't supposed to hear. Her cell rang and it spooked her. She looked down at the display and it said 'Dad'. She picked it up and shakily said, "Hey Daddy."

"Hey sweetheart. I got your voicemail. You sounded upset. You okay?"

"No. Eric was listening to the conversation when I told Nessie that and I didn't want to him to hear it. Daddy I'm just frustrated and hurt. And most of all confused."

"Sweetheart its fine. Look you're just emotional at the moment due to you being pregnant and congratulations by the way. Just go and talk to him and find out why he was listening and then tell him how you feel okay?'

She smiled. He always knew what to say to make her feel better and then she said, "Okay daddy. Thanks. We'll keep you updated."

"okay. By love you sweetheart."

"Love you too. Bye." She said and hung up feeling better. Once Eric gets back she'll go and talk to him and find out why he was listening to her conversation.


	7. Sleeping Arrangements&Counceling

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements & Counceling**

Walking behind Captain Burns Vanessa looked at Eric. "So you know your in deep shit right?" she asked him. "Yes I know but, I was just concerned. I love her Van you know that." Eric said practically pleading with Vanessa to ease up on him, sadly for him there was no such luck. "Oh I know you know that, but I meant do you know your in deep shit with me?" she asked. "You? What did I do to you?" Eric asked completly puzzled.

"You know Christi is so pissed with you that she is now staying in my room with me and Ryan is staying with you, which means thanks to you Delko I won't get to sleep with my boyfriend, nor get the wear the orange teddy I brought just to wear it for him!" She exclaimed. " Van this is a really inappropraite time to be talking about you and Ryan's sexual relationship" He said before regesting the very last part of her sentence. "Wait you brought a teddy?" he asked a small smirk playing on his lips. "DELKO!" she yelled hitting him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow ok sorry. I'm sorry." he said. "You know at the rate your going you'll wind up with a concussion bey the end of this trip" Vanessa told him. "Yeah especially since you hit like a man" Eric mumbled. "What was that!?" Vanessa asked spining around quickly. "Nothing" Eric said scared of the look Vanessa had in her eyes. "So how should I make this up to her?" Eric asked. "Honestly Eric I don't know. She's your girlfriend and this is something I can't help you with, but now isn't the time to discuss that." Vanessa said drawing her gun as she approached the wearhouse.

"Valletta PD!" Burns called as she and Vaness rushed into the wearhouse, Eric and a few other officers following behind. "Vanessa" a gruff voice called. "Good to see you mi amor." the voice spoke again, the owner of the voice this time stepping out of the shadows. "Palo put the gun down. You know what, and who I'm here for so put the gun down." Vanessa said calmly, but dangerously.

"He's not here." Palo said to her. "Well then where is he?" She asked approaching him. "You know I can't tell you that." he replied taking two more steps toward her. Suddenly a shot rang out Firing her weapon Vanessa hit Palo in the shoulder. kicking his gun away from him she moved next to Eric both of them firing off their weapons in rapid succession. Suddenly a bullet came flying past Vanessa's face giving her a flesh wound. Shooting the man he fell down dead.

Bringing Palo to his feet two officers dragged him out, and into a squat car that would escort him first to the hospital then to a holding cell untill tomorrow. Back at the lab Christi and Ryan were looking at photos of the crime scene. "I'm hungry" Ryan said out of the blue. "I know so am I. I wish those two would get back here soon." Christi whined making Ryan laugh. "Well then wish no more honey bunch" Vanessa said from the door way. "Hey Nessie" Christi said, while Ryan chringed. "You know I hate it when you call her that. It sounds like the nickname for the Loch Ness Monster." Ryan said.

Laugh Vanessa smacked hin on the head and then kissed him. Breaking apart Ryan looked at her. 'Won't IAB get upset with this display?" He asked her. "Nope because here ther is no IAB" she said smiling kissing him again. That's when he noticed it, the blood. "Nessa your hurt, your bleeding. We need to get you to the hospital." Ryan said with ugrency. "Ryan I'm fine it's just a flesh wound. I'll be ok babe." She told him reassuringly and smiled. "Now if you two are hungry I know the best place for some really good food." she said.

"Really where?" Eric asked, speaking for the first time since he and Vanessa arrived back at the lab. "My parents house" she said brightly. Suddenly Ryan paled. "Don't worry Ryan then know all about you and so far they love you. All exept for my sister that is but I told you about that. " she said comforting Ryan. "Ok" he said still slightly nervous. While driving to her parents house Ryan insisted that they stop at a flourist so that he could get Vanessa's mother, Vivian, flowers. At the same time Delko went in with him and got Christ some pink stargazer lillies, her favorite.

After getting back in the car Eric gave the flowers to Christi, who just smiled slightly but mad no move to talk to him, or even to hint that she wanted to talk to him. "_I really screwed up this time_" he thought. Upon arriving at Vanessa's parents house Vanessa signaled for the two men to get out of the car. "Christi" Vanessa said turning around to her firend. "Talk to him he feels terrible. He was just worried about you." Vanessa said pleading with her best friend on behalf of her boyfriend's best friend.

"Nessie he had no right" she said flatly. "Christi I'm only going to say this one and by the coolness of you dad I dare you to not do what I say." She said, making Christi giggle slightly. "Talk to him. That man loves you. Talk to him tonight or by Horatio Caine I'm locking you both in a small cramed closet with limited oxygen untill you do!" she exclaimed. "Ok ok I'll talk to him, but on one condition." she said to Vanessa who looked suspicious. "What?" she asked. "You tell Ryan you love him" Christi said.

"Fine" Vanessa said dighing in agreement. Getting out of the car Vanessa ran up to the door and began to bang on it hard. "Valletta PD! Open up!" she screamed. She tried not to laugh as she heard four pairs of feet scramble around the house stopping at the front door. Opening the door she turned to face her mother still pointing the gun. "Ma'am put the broom down and give me a hug." she said laughing as did her mother, father and brother, who all greeted her with hugs and kisses; all except for her sister.

"Mami, Papi, Shawn, Claudia. These are my friends Officer Eric Delko, and Officer Christi Caine of MDPD" Vanessa said pointing to them in turn. "And this handsome Officer also of the MDPD is my boyfriend Ryan Wolfe" She said smiling brightly. Shaking hands with her father and brother, he hugged her moth and presented her with the flowers. "These are for you Mrs. Jones" Ryan said smiling, and oozing charm. "Why thank you Ryan, won't you come in,all of you, and please call me Vivian" Vivian told them.

"So you actually did find a man that wants you. I'm impressed although I think he could do much better with me." Claudia said to Vanessa "You stay away from him Claudia! I mean it I'm not here for your shit!" Vanessa yelled catching everyone's attention. The two began yelling at each other when Shawn steped in between his two sisters. "That's enough!" he bellowed causing the two to instantly shut up. "Claudia, go somewhere Nessa hasn't even been here ten minutes and your already starting. Nessa go upsairs get the hydrogenperoxide and clean that wound." Shawn said. The sisters went their seperate ways and Shawn walked over to Ryan.

"You better go help her with the wound Ryan. Otherwise she'll be up there all day trying to avoid the sting." he said. Nodding his head, Ryan jogged up the stairs to Vanessa's room. It was easy to find since there was a huge smiley face on the door. Walking in he leaned against the door jam of the bathroom watching her stare at the saturated cotton ball. "Do you need help or are you going to stare at the cotton ball all day" he said smoothly. He wanted to know what was up with her and her sister but he wanted to breach the topic smoothly.

Taking the cottonball from her hand Ryan easily lifted Vanessa onto the sink and stood between her legs as he gently dabbed the cotton ball on her wound. "Ryan you have to stay with Delko tonight." Vanessa said quickly breaking the stifilling silence. "Why?" Ryan asked. "He over heard Christi say she was a month pregnant and she's really pissed." Vanessa said as ryan continued to clean her wound. "But..." Ryan said in protest, but was silenced by Vanessa giving him a look that told him not to go any further. Agreeing ryan threw the cotton ball away. Vanessa started to get up but Ryan held her in place. "What was that all about downstairs with your sister?" Rayn asked as Vanessa put her head down. "Nessa, baby what is it?" Ryan aske growing even more worried as his girlfriend let down her long, brown waist length hair from her ponytail, letting it fall around her face to cover the now streaming tears. Poking his head under the curtain of silky tresses Ryan saw her tears and whiped them away. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked lifting her head up forcing her to look at him.

He waited as she opened her mouth an began to speak.


	8. Obsticles

**Chapter 8: Obsticle**

Meanwhile downstairs Delko just looked at Christi with his pout. She caught a glimpse of it every now and then and would hold back giggles. His face was just priceless when he did that. She was still pissed at him and didn't want to speak to him at all but she promised Nessie. She sighed and texted him to go outside and she would meet him out there in 10. He just looked at her and she tilted her head toward the door. Eric excused himself and went outside. Christi followed shortly.

"Eric look. Nessie told me the only reason why you did what you did is because you're concerned about me. Eric you know if there was something serious going on with me you would be the first to know." Christi started saying but got cut off by him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. From Nessie's bedroom window she and Ryan could see what was going on out front.

"Looks like those two are good again so that means…."

"Not likely Ryan. Just for tonight. I just need to make sure she's completely okay. I've known her for a while and just need to make sure. But tomorrow night. I promise." Nessie said kissing his cheek.

"Aw!" Ryan whined.

"Aw! Look the little love birds are fighting!" Claudia said.

"Claudia fuck off!" Nessie snapped.

The two start fighting again and Shawn hears and comes into the room and breaks them up.

"Will you two stop fighting!"

"So Nessa I heard when you came here on vacation a couple of months ago you were in bed with Palo!" Claudia said as Shawn dragged her out of the room.

Nessie turned and looked at Ryan and said, "Ryan hun it's…………." she stopped as he left the room. He headed out the back door and onto the beach and accidently walked into Eric and Christi. The pair was sitting in the sand and Ryan didn't notice them. Christi was sitting between Eric's legs and was laying back on his chest.

"Ryan what's up?"

"Nessa."

"What about Nessie?" Christi asked.

"She's cheating on me with an ex."

"What! Ryan she would never do that! She loves you!"

"Then why hasn't she told me?"

"She's had bad luck with guys in the past. You know how tough she is? The guys she would go out with would _beat_ on her. That's what made her tough. Ryan she's just scared okay. Go back and talk to her." Christi said.

Ryan sighed and said, "Okay."


	9. I Love You

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

Walking back into Nessa's room Ryan, felt his heart plumit to his feet, as the two sides of himself began fighting with each other. "_How could she do this to me? I love her. Everyday I tell her how much I love her. I show her everday. Maybe this Palo guy is the reason she hasn't told me she loves me. I mean yeah she shows it but she's never said it. Maybe she doesn't love me._" One half or Ryan said. "_Ryan pull it together man! Look at her. she would never do that to you. Did you not hear what Christi said she's scared. There has to be a reason behind this. At least give her a chance to explain herself Wolfe._" The other half said to him.

Ryan was pulled out of his thoughts whne he heard Nessa's voice. "If your here to break up with me please do so without delay." she said in a voice that was so samll it was barely audible. "I just came to hear what you have to say for yourself, because right now Vanessa I don't know what to think" He told her dryly. "I've never had good luck with guys, all my old boyfriends would beat me and then leave me. A few even left me for my sister.I'm a jinx , a true one at that. Born Friday the 13th." Vanessa said giving a hollow chuckle.

"And what about two months ago, and who's this Palo guy?!" Ryan demanded raising his voice causing Vanessa to cringe. " I was here two months ago but Ryan I swear to you that I never cheated on you. Yes Palo is my ex but I left him the day I decided to take the job in Miami. Ryan I could never, and would never hurt you like that." Vanessa said tears once again pouring down her face. " Vanessa why would your sister make up something like that? On top of that why if you would never do this to me, why haven't you told me you love me huh?" Ryan said irritation in his voice.

"I don't know why she would say something like that. Maybe she wants you to break up with me, maybe she wants you for herself. It wouldn't be that first time." Vanessa said as she finally looked at Ryan. When he noticed that she wasn't going to answer his second question he starting talking. "Everyday Vanessa, I tell you and show you how much I love you,what you mean to me, how much I need you. Yes Nessa you show me, but I need you to tell me. I need to hear it. Nessa, baby you are my world, my air, my sky , moon, and stars. You are my everything. I wanna be your everything, but I need to hear you tell me that you feel the same. Baby just three little words will tell me all I need to know. Baby you say those three words and I promise you, I'll fight for us no matter what. Just tell me I need to hear you tell me." Ryan pleaded with Vanessa, wearing his heart out on his sleeve, putting in on a silver platter for her to take and do with what she wanted.

tension filled the room as Ryan waited. "Vanessa,baby I love you. I'm giving you the power to hurt me but I'm trusting you not to. Baby I love you." Rayn said desperatly pleading with her. Looking away from him and crying Ryan too that as his que to leave. She didn't love him he thought quickly moving down the stairs and out the back door. Not too soon after Nessa's heart kicked in and she ran after him. "I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed to Ryan who was walking down the beach, as she tripped and fell into the sand. Stopping in his tracks Ryan turned to her, looking her straight in the eys. Looking back she spoke. "I love you" she said again. "Vanessa..." Ryan started "No Ryan I love you. I'm sorry I've never told you before. Ryan I was, I am scared. It was usually after I said those three words that everything bad happend. That's when the bottom fell out. I thought...I thought that if I didn't say it that I would be able to keep you, I never thought that if I didn't I might loose you. Ryan I'm scared." She said.

Confused Ryan spoke before she could continue. "Scared of what Vanessa! Of me?! Why would you be scared of me?! I've done nothing to you!!" Ryan yelled. By this time the entire house including Eric and Christi had come out to find out what was going on. " That's exactly it Ryan!" Vanessa screamed. "You haven't done anything, nothing to hurt me. You've never raised your hand to me, but would kill the man who did. I'm not used to that. All of the guys before you the relationships hardly ever lasted more than a week. When I moved to Miami,I was so broken that I knew I would die without ever being loved by someone, who truly loved me for me. My mind was set on that course and that was it for me. I knew and could count on certain events to happen, but what I didn't count on Ryan was falling in love with you." she told him still meeting his eyes, dispite her free falling tears.

"The way you looked at me, just the way you made me feel when I was in your presense...I felt so good about me for the first time in a long time around a guy. So yes Ryan I was scared of you, scared of us, scared of what I felt for you. Hell even now I'm scared, for the simple fact that none of those relationships lasted long, but you have been with me for exactly one year, six months , 180 days, 4,320 hours, 259,200 minutes, and 155,520,000 seconds. It scares me because in all that time Ran you have never hurt me, never broken my heart. Ryan you've been perfect, so perfect that sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve you, and I probably don't. I know it might be to late to even have you consider taking me back but I just want to let you know that I love you, and I'm so sorry for punishing you for all those other guys mistakes, you didn't deserve it." Vanessa said.

Ryan felt stunned unable to move. Seeing that he made no move to come toward her Vanessa put her head down in the sand, not caring about the multitudes of it getting into her hair. "_She loves me. By God she loves me. Hey Wolfe go get her man._" he said to himself. Quickly and quietly Ryan moved to were Vanessa was hunched over in the sand crying. Getting down on his knees in front of her Ryan lifted her head with his hands, each hand cupping her cheeks. Making her look into his eyes which were brimming with unshed tears he spoke softly to her. "Tell me again" he said to her. "What?" she asked puzzled. "_Surely he couldn't mean that could he?_" she asked herself, but her thoughts were confermed when he spoke again. "Tell me you love me again." he said to her. Smiling through her tears she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ryan James Xavier Wolfe, I love you." She said before he brought her close to him and kissed her, one hand tangles in her hair and the other wrapped securely around her slim curvy waist.

They could have went on forever, but Delko broke the moment. "Hey guys excuse me but Christi and I thought you guys might need this after you both made up." he said handing them a basket with wine, cheese, graped, and a chocolate cake. Smiling Nessa mouthed a thank you to the both of them. A moment later after the two had gotten up off of the sand Nessa's father approached the couple. "Mr. Wolfe, you've mande my daughter happy. I can see it by the way she looks at you, and by the way she stands next you with the smile on her face. If ever the two of you should get married I will be proud to call you my son." Will Jones told Ryan. "Thank you sir" Ryan said.

Standing at the door Nessa's brother slipped a solitary key ring off of his large one. "Hey Ryan!" Shawn called, walking up to them. "Take my boat man,go and wisk my sister off someplace till tomorrow." he said. Knowing that Shawn never let anyone take his boat Nessa hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek whispering a thank you, before heading off with Ryan to the boat.

_**A few Hours later on the boat:**_

Ryan looked out at Nessa, his Nessa. Her long silky hair blowing in the breeze, her curvy figure that fit his body so well. He stared at her as the soft reggae music came through the speakers out onto the deck. Sitting his wine glass down on the table he did the same with hers, before stretching out his hand simply saying "Dance with me." Taking his hand Nessa went willingly into his arms as they swayed to the music. "Tell me something" Ryan said. "Tell me your wildest fantasy" he said as he spun her and then brought her back into his arms. "Well my wildest I can't tell you, but my seconds wildest is happening right now." she said. "Really? So tell me what happens after we dance" Ryan said. "We sit on the deck facing eachother, I'm in your lap with my legs wrapped around you, we kiss and then we wind up making love on the deck." she told him slightly blushing.

Smiling Ryan continued to dance with her. After a few songs they went and sat on the deck exactly the way Nessa said. Looking at her Ryan thought about how beautiful she was. Kissing her Ryan let his hands roam over her body, a body that he knew so well on so may different levels. Removing her top Ryan moved his lips slowly down her neck. Moaning and tilting her head back Nessa griped Ryan's shoulders. Continuing Ryan made quick work of her bra and moved his kisses farther down. Taking her breasts in his hands,Ryan moved his mouth to one and began to suckle, his tounge flicking in and out periodically driving Nessa wild with desire, before moving to the other breast and repeating.

"Ryan" Nessa moaned out breathlessly as she pushed him dow on his back. Kissing him Nessa slowly lifted his shirt up and only broth the kiss to remove his shirt. The both groaned at the feeling of their bare skin touching. Nessa moved her lips down to his neck finding the little spot behind his ear that made him go crazy. sucking on that spot Ryan graoned out her name. Nessa left a trail of kisses down Ryan's upper half until she reached his belt buckle. Undoing it, she made quickly work of getting to the zipper of his jeans but slowed as her hands went into them.

Groaning Ryan grabbed her hips and held tight. "_Good lord. This woman can work miracles with her hands. Whoa is that...is she ...yes she is_" Ryan thought to himself as Vanessa tasted him slowly. Finally having enough and not wanting to cum too soon, Ryan pulled Vanessa up and laid her on her back. "My turn" he told her huskily as he quicked an eyebrow.moving downward Ryan kissed evey inch of skin on Nessa he could find. Removing her shorts and panties Rayn leaned back taking in the beauty that is Vanessa La'Rette Jones, his Nessa.

Ryan stared at her a few minutes more before parting her thighs and slipping his fingers into her warm, moist center. Moaning Vanessa clamped her muscles down on Ryan's fingers. Feeling encouraged Rayn continued to minister to her body. At one point Ryan moved his head to take the place of his fingers. Slowly his let his tounge flick across her clit in a playfull manned before lapping at it like a cat the next. He stayed their tasting her for what seemed like ages, and just as she was about to explode he stopped.

"Ryan don't stop" she moaned out grabbing his shoulders. Kissing her, he smiled. Slowly he pushed himself into her. They moaned together at the contact. "Ryan" Nessa whispered. "Ryan please, take me, have your way with me, whatever you want baby just don't stop" Vanessa said as her body trembled in respose to Ryan hitting on of her spots. Sctratchin his back and shoulders Nessa leaned up and lightly bit his shoulder. Vaness moved with him as he sped up the pace. Screaming Nessa begged him not to stop. Obeying Ryan got deeper and harder. By this time Nessa was screaming at the top of her lungs, calling out Ryan's name in extreme passion. Hitting her g-spot Ryan sped up more. Within a few moments They found themselves in the same position they were this morning. Ryan's arms around Nessa and his head on her chest, while her arms were around his neck one hand in his hair and the other rubbing his back.

Ryan nestled his head deeper into her breasts and sighed. " You tired baby?" Nessa asked him. "Just a little" came the reply. "Come on lets got to bed." Nessa told him. After grabbing their clothes that were strewn eveywhere, Nessa guided Ryan to the main cabin of the boat. Carring her over the threshold bridal style Ryan kicked the door shut and layed Nessa down gently on the bed. Climbing in bed with her under the covers Ryan smiled as she snuggled up to him. "Nessa baby what is the fantasy that you can't tell me?" he asked taking advantage of her half-sleeping state. "You...me...in the interrogation room on the fourth floor. The one that gives off that green color. I'm in a trench coat and underneath is my orange teddy, and your processing me while I'm sitting on the table. Handcuffs...me being naughty and your trying to resist, but we wind up making love on the table." she said right before falling into a deep sleep in Ryan's arms.

Laughing a little Ryan thought to himself. " _I might get smacked in the head for this but I've gotta tell Delko!_" Ryan though before kissing Vanessa on the head and saying "I love you".


	10. Of Gossip and Mothers

**Chapter 10: Of Gossip and Mothers**

Eric and Christi are at the hotel. Christi is lying in her favorite position on Eric. She has her head on his shoulder and a hand on his heart. Eric had a hand laying on her belly and is rubbing her back with his other hand. Shawn had taken them back to the hotel when he noticed Christi slowly falling asleep on Eric. Eric had carried Christi into the room as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the way back to the hotel. Christi's cell is ringing like mad. It wakes Eric up and he wants her to get as much sleep as she can. He picks up her cell.

"Hello, Eric Delko speaking." Eric said sleepily.

"Is Christina there and who are you?" a female voice said.

"Yes she is but she's sleeping and I'm her boyfriend."

"Well this is her mother. Wake her up and put her on. I have a bone to pick with her right now."

"Mrs. Caine…."

"Never call me that. It's Miss. Novak."

Eric got a confused look on but said, "Miss. Novak Christi………."

"Her name is Christina."

Eric sighed and said through clenched teeth, "Christina has not been feeling well lately. She needs to get as much sleep as she can. I will have her call you when she wakes up."

He heard her mom hummf and say, "Fine." Then she hung up.

Eric quietly snapped her cell shut and put it back on the bed side table. He got comfortable again and went back to sleep. The pair slept until 3 in the afternoon when Ryan and Nessie came back. What woke them up was the door closed and Nessie banging on the adjoining door.

"Just ignore her. She'll stop and get the point that we're still asleep." Christi mumbled half-asleep.

"Delko! Dude! Get your butt out of bed! Don't you want to know about what happened out there last night." Ryan called.

"Wolfe put a sock in it!" Christi called.

"Christi get up! I have juicy gossip." Nessie said.

When Nessie said that Christi was awake and getting her pajama's back on that somehow made it to the floor.

"Aw Christi! You're leaving me in bed alone for some gossip?" Eric whined like a five year old who just got his ice cream taken away as he got his boxers and pajama pants on.

"Come on babe. You're going to get your own gossip from Ryan." Christi giggled as she opened the door and Nessie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and pushed Ryan into the other room.

"Okay spill right now! I want to know everything. Well expect for the parts where you two did the chimy-changa." Christi said laughing.

Nessie started to tell her everything and both girls squealed and laughed so loud the guys next door heard them.

Ryan and Eric were talking and Ryan was telling Delko about Nessie's wildest fantasy.

"Okay you have to swear to keep this between us or she'll kill me." Ryan said.

"Just spill!" Eric said.

"Okay. It's me and her in the interrogation room on the fourth floor. The one that gives off that green color. She's in a trench coat and underneath is her orange teddy, and I'm processing her while she's sitting on the table. Handcuffs...her being naughty and I'm trying to resist, but we wind up making love on the table." Ryan said.

Eric tried to bite his tongue to keep from laughing but he couldn't.

Once he stopped he said, "Well that's not as crazy as Christi's!"

"Okay this I got to hear."

"In the morgue on of Alexx's autopsy tables. I have to go down there and ID her body but she's not really dead and then she scares the shit out of me like she always does and then we end up making love down there and getting caught by H." Eric said.

Ryan just fell over laughing when Eric told him that.

"Wolfe you have to keep that from her or she'll kill me."

"Promise Delko." Ryan said once he calmed down.

After Ryan said that Christi's cell rang. It was her mom again.

Christi ran in and grabbed her cell.

"Oh god! How did she get my new cell number! This is the 5th time I've changed it!" Christi said.

"What's the matter C?" Ryan asked.

"Stop calling me that and my mom is a druggie and she calls and harasses me. So I have to change my number whenever she calls me!"

"Uh Christi. She called this morning demanding to talk to you and I told her you were still sleeping. She didn't say what she wanted though. She just wanted you to call her once you woke up." Eric said looking a bit upset that he did that.

Christi mumbled something under her breath that nobody could understand.

"Christi I'm sorry." Eric said.

"Babe it's fine you didn't know." Christi said going and kissing his cheek.


	11. Interrogations&Situations

**Chapter 11: Interrogations&Situations**

After sharing gossip with each other, the four CSIs drove to the lab to see if the suspect was ready to talk. Walking into the building they were rushed by Vanessa's old partner updating them on information. "Nessa we've got something." Lucah said out of breath. "Ok Lucah breath girlie." Nessa said to her friend. "What's up?" she asked. "Your suspects prints were found on a stolen car, but the treads didn't match the ones found at the crime scence." Lucah told her. Looking at the pictures Vanessa stopped. "What's up?" Eric asked looking over her shoulder.

" These treads from the scene. Lucah run the registration on a 2004 Eclipse Spider will you please." Vanessa asked. "Van what's up" Eric asked again. "I've got a hunch, but I'm not ready to share just yet." she told him. "Can you all come with me really quickly?" Nessa asked moving to the closest vacant lab. "Ok there is something you all nee to know. The suspect Palo is my ex." Nessa said quickly. "What Nessie you can't interrogate then, hell you can't even work this case!" Christi exclaimed. "She's right Nessa, it's too much of a conflict." Ryan said going to his girlfriends side.

"But I'm the only one he'll talk to and beside we're not going to have him on ice to much longer. " Nessa said acting indifferent to the fact the Palo was the boyfriend that had put her in the hospital for a week, and then slept with her sister. "Nessa your not going in there alone. I won't allow it." Ryan told her firmly. "Ryan this may be the only chance we ave to finding out who killed the senator. I promise I'll be careful." Nessa said looking at her boyfriend. Relenting Ryan agreed but he stated that her would be behind the mirror at all times.

Walking into the interrogation room Vanessa's stomach twisted in knots as Palo leered at her with a smirk. Swallowing her fears she spoke. "So is there something you want to tell me?" Vanessa aske her voice portraying more confidence than what she actually felt. "What do you mean?" Palo asked her. "Oh stuff like this" Vanessa said spreading out the picture of the senators body and injuries. "Like I said Palo start talking" she said. "Hmmm that new boyfriend of yours must be a punk if he allows you to speak like that." Palo said. "I'm not the focus you are. Now answer my question. Where were you when the senator was killed?" Vanessa said forcefully. "I wasn't there." he said with irriatation in his voice.

"Then why did we find your blood at the crime scene?" Vanessa said leaning forward. "I don't know, but i do know that you better lean back" he threatned. Behind the mirror Ryan was having a hard time standing still. "Wolfe man calm down, if she can be unmoved by the Mala Noche, she can make it through this." Delko told his friend. "I know, but the difference is that she never dated a Mala Noche." Ryan said seriously to Delko never taking his eyes off of the interaction between Vanessa and Palo. " So did why did you kill the senator?" Vanessa asked not listening to his threat.

"I didn't kill the senator." Palo said. "Then who did? Palo all the evidence points to you, so if someone made you do it, or you had a partner you best tell me now!" Vanessa exclaimed. " I don't have to tell you anything" he said standing up and leaning over the table. "You better if you don't want to go to jail Palo. Now sit down." she told him dangerously. He remained standing so she spoke again. "I told you to sit down." she said through clenched teeth. Palo sat down, while vaness remained standing. "Where were you on Saturday, between the hours of 1-5 am" Vanessa asked.

Then all of the sudden Palo grinned evilly and got up and grabbed Vanessa and unhollistered her gun and held it to her head. It all happened so fast Vanessa didn't have time to react to it all. Delko and Ryan were in there faster than you can say 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore' 5 times fast."Palo put down the gun and release Officer Jones." Ryan said really pissed off.Lucah had Christi with her in prints. That was on Delko's request. he didn't want her there just in case something like that happened. He knew she would be beating on the guy by now and she would have lost the baby and Delko didn't want her or their unborn child to get hurt.

"Ahh so your the new boyfriend." Palo said gesturing toward Ryan. Turning around Palo pulled Vanessa close to him, still pointing the gun at her head. "So what if I am" Ryan spat out. Palo smiled pushing the barrel of the gun harder into Vanessa's temple. "Ryan just shoot him!" she screamed. "Shut up!" Palo yelled at Vanessa. Turning back to Ryan and Delko Palo spoke. "Put your guns down and I won't shoot her" he told them. Not wanting Vanessa to get hurt they complied. "Move!" he yelled at Vanessa and pushed her forward. Once at the door way he pulled Vanessa toward him putting the gun back at her head.

"Now I'm walking out of here, and I'm taking sweet cheeks with me and we're gonna have some fun." he said suggestively, and licked the side of Vanessa's face. Sensing his oppertunity Palo ran from the room and out of the lab, pulling Vanessa hard behind him.


	12. Rescue

**Chapter 12: Rescue**

In the print lab Christi got a gut feeling that something bad just happened.

"I'll be right back." Christi said.

"Don't even think about going over to that interrogation Christi!" Lucah said.

"I'm not! It's the nausea!" Christi side through a fake smile.

"Alright." Lucah said.

'Yea right!' Christi thought as she went to find her boyfriend and Ryan. As she was walking she bumped into them and they kept walking.

"Freeze. Where's Nessie and don't lie cuz I have my way of finding these type of things out!" Christi said.

"Just go back to prints sweetheart me and Ryan have this under control." Eric said.

"Tell me or you won't see your favorite outfit for me in oh let's say 2 months." Christi said.

Eric just groaned an irritated groan.

"Right now is a really inappropriate time for you two to be going on about your sex life when the woman I love is being held hostage by her abusive ex!" Ryan exclaimed frustrated.

"I swear if he touches her..." Ryan trailed off not even wanting to picture someone harming his Nessa.

"Doesn't her cell have a tracking device in it? Maybe we could use it to find her." Christi suggested.

"Right Wolfe and I will work on that and you Ms. Caine are going back to prints." Eric told Christi who started to protest but when Eric started to pout she relented.

Eric brought her back to prints and Lucah gave her a look. She just smiled and shrugged.

"What? I have to have some type of heart racing action!" Christi giggled.

"Nessa was right! You can't stay away from all the good action!" Lucah said.

"I get that from my dad!" Christi laughed.

"Alright. Now stay here Christi! And Lucah if she leaves follow her. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Okay Delko." Lucah said.

Eric left and headed toward the A/V lab.

Christi sat there irritated wanting to be helping them find Nessie but sadly she was being 'babysat' and couldn't leave without her 'sitter' following her every where she went.

Undisclosed location

Just waking up from being knocked out Nessa was sure of three things. One she had no idea where she was, two she was in a lot of pain, and three she wanted Ryan desperately. She didn't want to be here with Palo. She wanted to be with Ryan, in his arms, on their bed, his lips on hers and nothing more. The sound of footsteps, and the feeling of being pulled up by her hair broke her thoughts.

"Get up bitch" Palo spat at her.

"Put this on" he said throwing a sleazy French maid outfit at her.

"Hell no!" Nessa yelled only to receive a slap to the face. Grapping her face and pulling it close to his Palo spoke.

"Do as I say or I'll put you in the hospital again except this time you won't be coming out." Palo said. Scared out of her mind and crying Nessa agreed.

"I'll be downstairs!" Palo yelled as he shut the door and left for Vanessa to change.

After changing Vanessa found Palo in the living room of a house. Turning to face her Palo smiled evilly.

"Come closer" he said yanking her arm pulling her down on his lap.

Holding her he kissed her neck. Vanessa struggled to get out of his arms, but a look from him forced her to relent. Pushing her to the floor he laughed.

"You want your boyfriend, your Ryan?" he asked not really wanting an answer. "Well guess what there is no more Ryan. There is only me and you. I told you long before you left that you would always belong to me, and I meant it." he told her. Pulling her up by her hair he tossed her into the kitchen.

"Cook" he ordered her, and she obeyed. After she finished cooking and feeding Palo her grabbed her by her elbow forcing her into the living room again. Putting on some music and sitting down in a chair with a mojito in his hand he yelled at her.

"Dance" he said. Vanessa began to cry. She felt so dirty doing this, but she knew she couldn't show her disgust otherwise she would get beat more. Nessa decided to image that this was Ryan she was dancing for.

Reaching back in her memory she remembered a Christmas party at Natalia's and remembered over hearing Ryan and Eric talking about a strip club. Deciding that was the last place she wanted her boyfriend who looked incredibly delicious in his black tux, she decided to dance for him when they got home. She had pushed him back in a chair, and undone his tie, put a glass of brandy in his hand and a cigar in the other. She had put on some music and started to dance.

Afterward she and Ryan had made love until early the next morning. When Ryan asked her why she had done it she told him. They had shared a laugh before drifting off to sleep. Suddenly the music stopped and Palo pushed Vanessa down on her knees. Getting behind her he ripped the top part of the outfit off of her, and groped her breasts. Crying Vanessa begged him to stop. He ignored her and continued ripping off the skirt. His hand was about to go into her lacy underwear when they heard the approaching sirens.

"You whore! You called your fucking boyfriend!"

Nessa shook her head no and he grabbed her and put her gun to her head again. They ran up to the door and cop knocked and then the kicked it in and they saw the scene. Nessa in tears and just in her underwear with Palo holding her to him with her gun to her head again.

"Palo let her go and nobody gets hurt."

Nessa was saying something in Russian. Eric had taught her and Eric understood it was a message for him to tell Ryan.

"Ry, she's about a month pregnant. We can't make any sudden movements or her and your baby are gone." Eric whispered to Ryan.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Nessie почему вы не сказали Райан?" Eric asked her in Russian.

"Я как раз считал вне день Christi после того как я сказан о ей предпологая и я хотел ждать до тех пор пока мы не получат, что домашними сказали ему" Nessie replied.

"She found out the day Christi told her she was pregnant and she was going to tell you when we got home."

Ryan was just speechless.

"What the hell were you two saying?" Palo demanded.

"Nothing you dumbass!" Ryan said.

Palo moved the gun to Nessie's abdomen and…………………..

_**Translations to Russian:**_

_**Nessie почему вы не сказали Райан Nessie why didn't you tell Ryan**_

_**Я**__** как раз считал вне день Christi после того как я сказан о ей предпологая и я хотел ждать до тех пор пока мы не получат, что домашними сказали ему **__**I just found out the day Christi told about her expecting and I wanted to wait until we got home to tell him**_


	13. Make it Through

**Chapter 13: Make it Through**

_Palo moved the gun to Nessie's abdomen and………………….._

A shot suddenly rang out. Nessa screamed as she saw blood drip down into her hand. Running to her and covering her with his jacket, Ryan picked her up and rushed her to a squad car. Once at the hospital Nessa was rushed to the ER. Ryan ran along the gurney that held Vanessa until the doors of the ER opened and a doctor addressed him "Sir you can't go in here." the doctor told him. Knowing it was useless trying to argue Ryan relented. "The moment you know something let me know. I'm a CSI and I need to collect trace evidence off of her" Ryan said. The doctor nodded.

Rayn walked dejectedly back to the waiting room where the entire room was filled with people waiting to hear about Vanessa. Her brother was the first person to ask about Nessa's condition. "How's my sister?" Shawn asked "I don't know the doctors won't tell me anything" Ryan said. "By the way Nessa is pregnant with my child. One month gone." Ryan added. Angered with himself Ryan punched a hole in the wall. "Wolfe man come on sit down Van will be alright" Eric said to his friend. "It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have let her go in there by herself none of this would have happened. If anything happens to her or our child I'll never forgive myself" Ryan said tears running down his face.

An hour later Ryan looked up when a smooth southern voice caught his attention. "Calliegh, Speed, Natalia, Alexx, H...what? How?" he questioned in shock. "Eric called us and told us. Then we all hopped on a red-eye here." Natalia said "Mr. Wolfe how is she?" H asked. "I don't know the doctors haven't come out yet." Just as the words left his mouth the doctor came out of the ER. Everybody stood up and held their breath. "How is she?" Ryan asked. "I'm sorry what is your relationship to the woman" the doctor asked. "I'm her husband. Now tell me how she and my child are doing!" Ryan yelled.

Calliegh quickly came to Ryan's side placing a hand on his shoulder. After seeing that Ryan was calm the doctor spoke again. "Mr..." "Wolfe" Ryan said irritated. "Mr. Wolfe, your wife is fine, but i'm sorry to tell you that she lost the baby. With all of the stress she miscarried. She's awake if you want to go see her." the doctor said. "Do you think it would be possible all of us could go in?" Calliegh asked. "Sure. Follow me" the doctor said and led the host of people to Vanessa's room. "Vanessa I have some people that want to see you." the doctor said.

As everyone walked in Vanessa was shocked to see the rest of the team from Miami. They all gave her hugs and wished her well befor finding a place to either sit or stand in the room. "Van how are you feeling?" Delko asked concerned. "Terrible" Vanesa said looking at Ryan. "Ryan I'm sorry...I...I" Vanessa stopped when Ryan kissed her. "It's ok." he told her. "No it's not ok. I lost our baby. This is all my fault" Nessa said as she cried. At that point Christi walked up to her bed and sat on it. "Nessie look at me" Christi said. "Nessa..." she tried again. "Vanessa La'Rette Jones look at me!" Christi ordered sounding much like her father. Turning her head Vanessa looked at her.

"This is not your fault. You couldn't predict that any of this was going to happen no matter how great a CSI you are. And yes even thought you knew you were pregnant and you still did your job, Nessa you couldn't have stoped this. Ok now that man over there loves you and I'm sure he dosen't blame you. If anything we all blame Palo, who by the way is now dead, but we don't blame you. Your still alive and so is Ryan. You two can have another baby, ok honey" Christi told her friend.

Vanessa nodded as Christi hugged her. "Aww group hug" Calliegh cooded as all the girls group hugged. Not too soon after everyone had left and Ryan and Vanessa laid in their bed cuddled close together. Kissing the top of her head he pulled her closer. "Ryan to you blame me?" Vanessa asked. Ryan looked her deep in the eyes, seeing the fear the lay there he answered her. "No babe I don't. We can always have another baby. I'm just glad I didn't loose you too. I love you Vanessa" Ryan said staring in her eyes. "I love you too Ryan" she said, her fears now stemed. "So your birthday is comming up. Do you know what you want to do?" Ryan asked smiling at the now lighter conversation. "I don't know, but I do know I wanna go to sleep now." Nessa said yawning. "Spa" was the last word she said before kissing Ryan and falling asleep in his arms.

Smiling Ryan turned out the light and kissed the top of Vanessa's head. He knew that it would be awhile before they both got over the loss of their child, but he knew that they would do it together, and get through it. She didn't blame him, and he didn't balme her, and they still loved each other as if nothing had ever happened. Yeah they would get through this, and they would do it their way, with the help of friends and family, they would make it through.


	14. Happy Yeah Right

**Chapter 14: Happy...Yeah Right**

The case went cold and everyone is back in Miami. Christi is now 4 months along and they found out they are having a boy. Christi and Eric came up with Parker Eric Horatio Timothy Delko-Caine. Eric has proposed to her and he used his Great Russian grandmothers ring. He proposed in front of the entire lab. Stetler was there sticking his nose where it didn't belong and he started yell and Eric told him to fuck off.

About a week later Christi was out with Nessie, Calliegh, Natalia, and Valera trying on wedding dresses. Nessie was the maid of honor so she caught the brunt of the "does this look ok" questions.

Just as Nessie had that thought Christi came out and asked the dreaded question. "Does this look ok?" Christi asked Nessie.

"Yes" came Nessie's monotone response.

"Nessie you didn't even look up." Christi pointed out.

"Christi your marrying Eric Delko and you are pregnant with his kid trust me he'll think you look good in anything even if you look as if your about to pop" Nessie said rubbing her eyes.

"Nessie I'm going to ask you this one time only." Christi began. "How are things with you and Ryan?" she asked.

"We broke up he moved out." Nessie said nonchalantly.

"What no wonder you two have been at each other's throats all week" Natalia said.

"Yep that's why, but it's only because he doesn't like my new boyfriend." Nessie said as her phone rang. "Jones" she answered. "Look Wolfe it's not your choice or Delko's who I date. Now quit calling me unless it's about work!" she exclaimed and hung up her phone.

She was about to turn it off when it rang again "I said stop calling me!" she yelled to the person on the other line.

"Well fine. I guess I won't call my girlfriend anymore." a Texan voice said over the line.

"Oh sorry Jake" Nessa said to her new boyfriend.

"Jake" the girls mouthed to each other in shock.

Nessa talked to Jake and made plans to meet for lunch not knowing that Jake is cheating on her behind her back with an old flame from high school days. Christi just sighs knowing full well that Nessie won't tell her why she and Ryan broke up so she's going to get Eric to get Speed, Cooper, H and Tyler to take Ryan out for a guys night to find out why he and Nessa broke up.

"Come one Christi you have one more to go!" Calleigh said excitedly.

"Oh yea. Sorry. My mind drifted off for a second there." Christi said going back and trying on the other.

Calleigh was helping her switch the dress and they were whispering.

"Cal do you think we should tell her about Jake and his shady past? I'm worried about her. I don't want her getting hurt again."

"I don't know Christi. She says she's happy."

"Did you notice she didn't look _any _of us in the eye when she said that. She's not happy. Only Ryan made her happy. Jake doesn't. She's just trying to fill the void in her heart. Did you notice that all she plays in the DNA lab is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis? Yea she's "happy"." Christi said as they came out.


	15. Boys Night Out

**Chapter 15: Boys Night Out**

That Friday, Eric, H, Tyler, Cooper, and Ryan had decide that it was time to get together for some "guy talk" or at least that's what they told Ryan. The truth was they they were out to find out why Ryan and Nessa had broke up. H had driven everyone to the bar that night. Finding a table they all sat down and nursed their beers. " So Casper what's up with you and Boa Vista?" Eric asked. "We're dating, and she is one hell of a woman. Second I'm not that pale Delko." Cooper said laughing. The guys went around the table asking relationship questions untill they got to Ryan.

"So what about you and V?" Cooper asked Ryan. "What about us?" Ryan asked back really not wanting to have to talk about him and Vanessa. "What's been going on with the model couple of the lab?" Tyler asked. "Nothing. We broke up" Ryan answered simply. " What! What the hell happened?" Eric asked. Sighing and taking a long drink of beer Ryan spoke. " We had gotten into an argurement, we hadn't talked in days. I left and just drove around. I wound up at some club. Met this girl, went back to her place. I slept with her, but I swear I used protection. I didn't see the girl for about a month, when some how she tracked me down and tells me she's pregnant. Vanessa flips out and we get into another argument. Then I went and said something stupid." Ryan said drifting. "God Ryan what did you say" Eric said frustrated. " I told her that at least the girl could give me children instead of loosing them. I blamed her for loosing our baby." Ryan said looking down.

"YOU SAID WHAT!!" the guys asked at once. " Ryan man I can't believe you. V adored you and you said something like that" Cooper said shaking his head. "And now she's with Jake Berkeley." Ryan said. "She's with Jake now!" H excalimed for the first time since they had started this conversation. Vanessa was like a daughter to him, so her being with Jake is a big no-no.

"Ryan if I didn't want to help you get her back and away from Jake I swear you would be in the hospital right now" Eric said. "Now I'm only going to help you for three reasons one, I hate Jake, two I love Van she's like a sister to me not exactly Marisol, but she works, and three your my best man so I don't want to have to kill you before my wedding." Eric said.

"Gez thanks Delko for not killing me now! You're going to wait to do that! Thanks! I just want to be dead right now! I feel like crap!" Ryan said. Eric's cell beeped saying he got a text.'Eric! Jake just beat me! Please come! Dont' want to upset Christi! Please!' "Shit! God damn it! I'm going to kill Berkeley!!" Eric said."What?""That was Van. Jake just beat her and wants me to come over. She doesn't want to upset Christi that's why she texted me!" Eirc said as they guys got up and headed for the door after leaving cash on the table for the beers.

Arriving at Vanessa's the guys had their guns drawn. Breaking down the door, they scanned the areaThey put down their guns when they saw Jake lying unconcious on the floor with what looked to be piceces of a broke vase around his head. In a corner of the living room sobbs could be heard comming from behind a curtain of brown hair. Going over Ryan took Vanessa's hands and slowly brought her to a standing position. Looking up and seeing that it wasn't Eric who was helping her, but Ryan she slapped him hard across the face.

Rushing over Eric wrapped an arm around Vanessa. "Hey Van you ok, you need to go to the hospital?" Eric asked. "No I just want to go to bed." she said. "Well come on you can stay with me and Christi." Eric told her. " No Eric I wouldn't want to impose." Vanessa said. "Van are you trying to get me killed. If I didn't I would not be getting married, I'd be on Alexx's table with a certain piece of my anatomy missing. So you are staying with us and that's final" Eric said hugging her. Nodding in agreement Vanessa let Eric lead her out to the hummer.

Arriving at the house Christi rushed to the door. "Nessie sweety are you ok, Eric called and told me what happened." Christi said frantically. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry or baby Delko will pop out too soon and then I'll have to arrest you for Indecent Exposure" Nessa said trying to make sure that her nephew didn't wind up like her baby had. "Well come on Eric will fix you something to eat and I'll run you a bath." Christi said. "Nessie Eric says that the food might talk a while so go on and take a bath to relax yourself ok?" Christi called through the guest bedroom door.

"Ok!" Nessa called back as she slipped into the tub. Going downstairs Christi found Eric and began to ask him what happened. Eric told her everything, from the break up to Nessa winding up staying with them for the night. Christi sighed " Eric what are we going to do. They love each other and Ryan really loves her althought I agree he should feel like shit right now, but they need to be together." "I know but it's Nessa's choice." " What's my choice?" Nessa asked comming down the stairs. " It's your choice weather your actually going to eat food that Eric cooked or not." Christi said covering. Sitting down and eating Nessa smacked Christi's hand "Christi I don't see why Eric puts up with you, this food is delicious." Nessa said.

" Ok kiss the cook" Eric said pointing to his cheek. Kissing him on the cheek Nessa laughed. "Well the cook is going to bed goodnite ladies" Eric said kissing each girl on the cheek. Once Eric went upstairs Nessa turned to Christi. "What's wrong with me?" she asked " Why do I always go after the wrong men and then wind up crying when they hurt me? I don't understand why I can't be in love. Why do guys only hurt me? What am I not good enough? Am I fat or something? All I ever wanted was to be in love and have someone love me back. I want what you and Eric have. Why can't I have that?" Nessa asked finally let the emotions of the past few months come gushing out of her.

"Nessa nothing is wrong with you. Your perfect just the way you are. You can have what Eric and I have you just have to find the right guy." Christi said rocking her friend back and forth as she cried. Later that evening after she and Christi had went to bed. Nessa turned on her iPod and started to listen to Spanish Guitar by Toni Braxton. The light from the mp3 illuminated Vanessa's locket. Ryan had given her the locket on her birthday. On the back was inscribed "_To my Caribbean Sugar Cane, Love Ryan_" The locket was in the shape of a big heart and hung on a long chain. Nessa never took it off. On the inside there were three pictures the first one was of Nessa on the pier on Lovers Beach in Valletta with her hair out in soft curls, a Midori cocktail in her hand and hibiscus in her hair, the next on a middle piece that swivled from left to right was a picture of Ryan smiling, and the third picture was of them kissing. Vanessa looked at the pictures as she difted off to sleep whispering a goodnight to Ryan. That was how Christ and Eric found her the next morning.


	16. Pre Damage Control pt 1

**Chapter 16: Pre-Damage Control pt. 1**

Christi and Eric found Nessa sound asleep with the locket open on her chest. Christ and Eric sighed and Eric closed the door. They head out to the living room and Eric starts making breakfast. He won't let Christi do anything now that she's four months gone. He only let's her do tiny little things.

"Okay we seriously need to get those two back together. It's tearing her apart. I only want to get them back together for her sake. I'm afraid that if she doesn't get him back in her life soon she's going to do something crazy and also I don't want them ripping each other's throats out at the wedding." Christi said.

"Yea I know same here. Wolfe was a total mess last night but it worked we got him to talk. H looked really pissed when he heard that Nessa was with Jake. But that girl has some strength. Jake is at least a foot taller than her and she knocked him out with a vase." Eric said handing her a plate of pancakes, waffles and eggs.

Walking down the stairs in the spare clothes she kept at the house Vanessa looked as if nothing had ever happened.

"Good Morning." She said smiling.

"Morin'." Eric and Christi replied at the same time.

"Van you hungry?" Eric asked.

"No. I'm just gonna get some café Cubano and go. Thank you guys for letting me stay last night and pulling me out of yet another bad situation." Nessa said making her coffee.

"And where do you think you're going today?" Christi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To work." Vanessa said looking at Christi as if she was dumb.

"Oh no you're not!" Christi and Eric said at the same time.

"And who says so?" Nessa asked.

"Horatio." Eric said.

"What am I supposed to do all day then!" Nessa said.

"Baby shopping and a ton of damage control between you and Wolfe. Girl he wants you back! H gave me and Eric the day off as well as Wolfe. You and me are shopping for the morning then later this afternoon we're coming back here and Wolfe should be here and then we do damage control." Christi said.

"First I'm calling dad and letting him know that I'm coming in today. I have Trace and DNA I need to get done and there is no way I'm leaving Talia and Valera with all that work, and I need to get some bullets to Cal before she decides to shoot me. Second Wolverine does not want me, and I don't want him" she said pausing. "Third who the hell is this "we" that is doing damage control?" Vanessa asked.

"Me and Eric and H said he won't let you near the lab even if you call saying that you are coming. So either way you're out of the lab. And of you don't want him then why are you still wearing the locket he gave you if he means nothing to you and since it has, '_To my Caribbean Sugar Cane, Love Ryan' _on the back? That shows us that you still want him." Christi said.

"You know you guys suck!" Vanessa said.

"Yea we know and we're doing this because we care about you and your well being." Eric said grinning like an idiot.

"Fine, ok . I still love him, but he dosen't want me he's found some one else and she's pregant with his baby" Vanessa said sighing. "Ok come on I can't depend on you two numbskulls to spoil my nephew so lets go" Vanessa said picking up her purse and the keys to Erics hummer.


	17. Pre Damage Control pt 2

**Chapter 17: Pre-Damage Control pt. 2**

Christi and Nessa had went baby shoping for Parker. Both were acting like big little kids picking up stuffed animals. Nessa picked up a stuffed monkey that was scratching it's headand looking confused Nessie giggled turning to Christi. "Hey Christi look it's Eric!" she said laughing. "Nessie that's mean" Christi said laughing along. "Oh hush I'm getting it for my nephew" Nessa said paying for the sutffed monkey. "He has to know what Eric really looks like, instead of that hologram you put up" Nessie teased. "Will you behave!" Christi said laughing at her friend. Hell just because she was engaged to Eric dosen't mean she couldn't laugh at Nessa's jokes about him.

The girls stopped for lunch in the food court of the mall. "What do you want?" Nessa asked Christi. " Pizza you?" she questioned. " Chick-fil-A" she answered. "Meet you at the table?" Christi asked Nessa smiling. "You know it" she answered. The girls went their seperate ways and met back at a table under the skylight in the food court. They chowed down and talked. "So why won't you, Eric, and Dad let things take their natural course between me and the wolverine?" Nessa questioned.

"Because you are slowly on a self destruct course and I don't want to lose my best friend and maid of honor and can you please stop calling him wolverine. it sound like some freak name for a werewolf or just a wolf!" Christi said. "Well he is a freak" Nessa said. " Vanessa" Christi said in a warning tone. "What!?" Nessa said acting like she hadn't done anything. "Vanessa La' Rette" Christi said. "Ok fine." Nessa said giving up. "Good now what do you think about yellow bridesmaid dresses?" Christi said "Depends we don't wann clash with Calliegh's hair" Nessa said.

The girls talked about the dresses and decided on the color, whch was pink, but Nessa would wear yellow being the maid of honor. The discussion continued to flowers, cake, other food, music, invitations ect. The girls laughed and walked around, buying more stuff for the upcomming Delko baby. While in a store looking for a baby monitor Nessa's cell phone rang. " Jones" she answered. " Hey Van it's Eric, listen Wolfe is going to be running late for the intervention so you girls saty out for about another hour or so." Eric told her.

"Translation Wolverine is there, but you two are watching football and don't want to be disturbed. Correct?" She asked. " Yeah" Eric said. " Now tell me why should I cover for him, and you?" Nessa asked all the while thinking "_Has Delko lost what little brain cells he has!!_" " Well you should cover for me because one you love me, and two I'm like a brother to you. Now why you should cover for Wolfe is because you still love him." Eric said in a whisper. Vanesa let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine" she said. " Love you Van" Eric said. " Love you too...oh and stop smiling like an idiot." Vanessa said before hanging up.

At that point Christi came out with two more bags in ation to the eight bags that were split between her and Nessa. " Football?" she questioned. Nessa nodded and the girls decided to go get manicures, and pedicures while they waited. Looking at how relaxed Vanessa was getting a foot massage and smiled. "_This is exactly what she needed. Good going Christi, now if only you'll be able to get her and Wolfe to see eye to eye._" Christi thought.

An Hour later the girls pulled up to the house bags in hand. Knocking on the door since neither could reach the keys, Nessa was suprised to see Ryan open the door instead of Eric. He look pathetic, unshaven, sleep deprived, and a host of other things, but now wasn't the time for soft feelings. Walking past Ryan with out so much as a sideways glance, Nessa sat the beags on the floor, and walked into the kitchen. watching the interaction between the two of them Eric and Christi shared a thought. "_Clear out glass and sharp objects because it was definately on."_


	18. Damage Control

**Chapter 18: Damage Control**

"Okay before we do anything a couple of things." Eric said.

"Nessie this one is for you only. DO NOT CALL RAYN WOLVERINE!"

Ryan cringed a bit when he heard that she called him wolverine.

"Two don't rip each other's throats out. We don't need a crime scene here."

"That's it. Now how we're going to do this is you two are going to say _ONE_ memory you have with each other. You're starting at arm's length apart. And every time you say a good one you move a bit closer to each other and for every bad well of there are any bad ones you move apart. " Christi said.

"Nessa you start." Eric said.

"Wait why do I have to go first, and what about in between memories?" Nessa asked being difficult

"Nessa honestly do you have to be difficult." Ryan said with sarcasm.

"How about you shut up since I was not speaking to you!" Nessa yelled before Eric interrupted.

"HEY!" he yelled "I said do not rip each other's throats out. Now Nessa you're a lady there for you go first and for in between memories you stand still. Now if you have a bad memory you step back, if you have a happy one you move forward not both of you at the same time ok" Eric said clarifying.

Nessa nodded and took a step back. " The day I found out you got that...that whore pregnant" Nessa said remembering the day.

Ryan however stepped forward " The day you came to work at the lab" he said slightly smiling, but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't.

"Nessie you go now." Christi said.

"I guess our first kiss." Nessie said quietly.

"What?" they asked.

"I said our first kiss."

"Okay that was good now take a STEP forward." Eric said.

That went on for a few hours. Nessa took a few steps back then a few forward again. By the time they were done they were close enough to kiss.

Christi was smiling and so was Nessa and Ryan. Eric looked at Christi and she looked at him. It was like he could read her thoughts.

"Yea I know. You were right and I was wrong." Eric said.

"Yea I know." Christi said.

"Uh guys. We're heading out. Uh thanks for everything." Ryan said.

"Okay. And no problem." They said as Ryan and Nessa looking the couple they should be.


	19. Making Up

**Chpater 19: Making Up**

After leaving Eric and Christi's, Ryan and Vanessa drove home. Vanessa felt a sense of relief when she entered the apartmetn, knowing that Ryan was right behind her. Hugging her from behind Ryan spoke. "I'm sorry" he said. Vanessa turned and looked at him. Looking into his eyes she knew in that moment exactly how much she missed him and how miserable she had been. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him never wanting to let go. Ryan's heart swelled at the contact knowing that all was forgiven and that she still loved him. "I love you" he whispered into her hair. "I love you too" she said, tears of joy streaming down her face as she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss Vanessa stoped Ryan as he came to capture her lips again. "Shave first" she said Ryan laughed and went upstairs to the bathroom to shave. While Christi and Nessa were gone, Eric had helped Ryan move back in to the apartment. After shaving Ryan came back into the living room to find Vanessa gone. He started to worry that all was not as good as he throught between them we he noticed a piece of neon green paper on the coffee table. It was a note for him.

_Cubby,_

_I went to get us some pizza I'll be back soon so there is no need to worry. I love you!_

_xoxoxox,_

_ Vanessa :p_

Ryan laughed at himself for worrying that she just walked out after just making up. He just rolled his eyes at himself.  
'Ryan calm down! She said she loves you too! You know she's not going anywhere! gez you worry too much!' Ryan told himself mentally.  
Ryan had to remember to thank Eric and Christi nicely later for doing the damage control. Well more or less Christi. She ALWAYS knew how t fix things when people faught and 'broke up'. She would always make them do she made them do that night.

Walking in the door Ryan stood to face a smiling Vanessa, and food. "Food!" Ryan yelled as her grabbed the pizza boxes out of Vanessa's hands and ran toward the kitchen. "Nice to know I'm loved" Vanessa mumbled laughing.Getting the plates Ryan and Vanessa dug into the pizza and cheezy bread. After dinner the two sat on the balcony and looked out at the ocean. Wrapping his arms around her Ryan kissed her and breathed in her sent. Turning in his arms Vanessa kissed him back.

Picking her up ryan walked to the bedroom and layed her down. Before they knew it they were naked and panting. "Vanessa we don't have to you know that?" Ryan asked remembering that they had just gotten back togehter and the loss of the baby. "Ryan I want to." she told him looking into his beautiful hazel-green eyes. Ryan smilied and kissed her before entering her. "Ryan" Vanessa moaned out as she felt him deep inside of her. "I've forgot how good you feel. Ryan make love to me and don't stop" Vanessa told him. "I won't,I promise I won't." Ryan said before kissing her again and increasing there pace pushing himself deeper into her.

Rolling them over Vanessa straddled Ryan, settling herself down on top of him. Vanessa bounced on top of Ryan as he gently and slowly sat up to take her breasts into his mouth. Taking control again Ryan kissed Vanessa deeply while pushing deeper into her increasing their pace slightly each time. "Oooh yes Ryan" Vanessa moaned as she scratched his back. Moving her hands he intertwined their fingers, as he pushed into her. Vanessa shook with extacsy as she came. Ryan pushe in once more before doing the same.

Laying in a fimiliar position Ryan looked up at Vanessa and kissed her. " I love you Vanessa La'Rette Jones" he told her kissing her hands. Vanessa smiled and spoke. "I love you too Ryan James Xavier Wolfe". They smiled at eachother, before kissing and making love again and again until the sun came up and only a few hours sleep could be had before going to work.


	20. Shot

**Chapter 20: Shot**

Upon walking into the lab that morning everybody had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. What they all didn't know was that they were going to nearly lose one of their best CSI's. Everybody just shrugged off that feeling and got to work. Ryan, Nessie, and Eric all went out to one scene together while Speed, Christi and Calleigh went to another.

Eric, Nessie and Ryan's scene

At the scene the eerie feeling came back and none of them could shake it. Their scene was a marina and they were on a boat. A DB had been found by the owner of the marina. Nessa stood up and went to head up onto the deck. Once she got there a gunshot rang out and she was hit in the shoulder and feel into the water. Eric and Ryan heard it and ran up to the deck just as Nessie feel in. Eric took his badge and gun off his hip and pulled off his shoes and shirt off and dove in after Nessa. She submerged under the water. Eric grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

"Get over to dry land. We're not going to comprise the scene." Eric said.

Ryan nodded and ran and jumped off of the boat. He helped Eric get her out of the water as he called for rescue.

"Start CPR Wolfe and get her conscious again or we might lose her for good!" Eric said.

Ryan began CPR on Vanessa begging her to breathe she was losing blood and quickly.

"Come on baby, breathe, please breathe" Ryan begged her as he tried again. Vanessa began coughing up water as Ryan ripped some of his shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Nessa stay with me baby ok stay with me your gonna be fine." Ryan told her gently stroking her head with his hand.

"Ry-Ryan" Vanessa sputtered out slowly losing consciousness again.

"Shh baby your gonna be fine just hang in there ok" Ryan said the tears coming to his eyes.

Rescue arrived just as Vanessa's eyes fluttered closed again. Ryan followed the ME's to the van but was not allowed to ride with Vanessa to the hospital. He and Eric ran toward the hummer and followed the van all the way to the ER. The entire time Ryan was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Ryan she's going to be fine. Don't worry!" Eric said as a thought hit him.

"Shit! We can't let Christi know about this!" Eric said as he tossed his cell at Ryan.

"Call Speed, Calleigh, Alexx, H or someone on the team and tell them not to tell Christi about this! She can't find out or it will send her into an early labor." Eric said as Ryan nodded shakily.

Ryan grabbed the phone and dialed Alexx's number.

"Woods" Alexx answered.

"Alexx it's Ryan. Look don't tell Christi but Nessa's been shot." Ryan said as he went on to explain everything to Alexx who said that she would let everyone except Christi know. Ryan hung up the phone just as he and Eric reached the ER.

Once they got inside they were told she had been rushed into the OR. Eric sat down while Ryan paced. He whole team expect for Christi showed up.

"Christi wants to know why we told her to stay in the lab and not to watch the news." Speed said.

"What did you tell her?" Eric asked.

"We told her just to stay and run samples and do anything and everything to keep busy." H said.

Ryan kept pacing the floor and Calliegh was sure if he kept it up he would wear a hole in it.

"Ryan sit down ok Nessa will be alright. She's a fighter." Calliegh told Ryan.

"I know Cal I just...I just can't see life without her. I love her. This is all my fault, if I wouldn't Have done what I did then..." Ryan said trailing off as tears rolled down his face. "

Then what?" Calliegh asked rubbing Ryan's back gently. Ryan didn't respond he only pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh!" Calleigh said.

"Yea." Ryan said quietly.


	21. Coma

**Chapter 21: Coma**

Back at the crime lab Christi was headed toward the breakroom when when Erica Skies approached her. " Ms. Caine would you like to comment on the current condition of your friend?" Erica questioned her. " What are you talking about?" Christi asked slightly annoyed. " you mean you don't know?" Erica qustioned in disbelief. " Know what? What is going on?" Christi questioned now throughly annoyed. "Earlier today Vanessa Jones was shot and rushed to the ER. There is currently no word on her condition." Erica told Christ. "Would you like to comment?" Erica asked. " No now get out of this lab and out of my way!" Christi yelled as she waddled as fast as she could down to her hummer and then drove off to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Christi waddled as fast as possible toward Eric and smacked him hard on the back of the head before doing the same to Speed. "OW!" they both yelled as Christi sat down next to Ryan and rubbed his back. "Christi you shouldn't be here. It's bad for the baby." Eric said "Eric just shut up my best friend, and maid of honor is in the hospital and shot I have everyright to be here. How dare you try to keep me out of the loop and then I have to find out from Erics Sikes that Nessie is in the hospital!" Christ screamed at Eric, who mad no further protest. He knew he was in deep shit. " And you dad...you let him do this!" Christi continued looking at Horatio.

The argument Continued as the doctor came out hanging his head. " Excuse me Mr. Wolfe" the doctor said above the noise gaining everyone's attention. "How's Vanessa?" Ryan asked as Alexx stood next to him and squeezed his hand. "Vanessa is in a coma. She lost a lot of blood on the way in here, nearly died of exanuginashion before we could get her into the OR. We were able to remove the bullet safely. If she wakes up she will make a full recovery." the doctor said, but his words fell on deaf ears and the tears streamed down Ryan's face.

Moving away from Alexx, Ryan seemed to be lost in a trance as he punched the wall until there was a hole in it. Eric grabbed his friend and held him up hugging his as he cried, while trying to hold in his own tears. Van was like a sister to him. He had lost Marisol, he didn't want to loose Vanessa too. Now matter how much they fought, or how much they threated each other they still loved each other. Just regular brother and sister. On the other side of the room Christi, Alexx, and Natalia were huddled together giving and lending support, while Speed and Horatio stood silent tears running down their face. The doctor had since left to go back and check on Vanessa.

Ryan sat in a chair next to Delko as memories of Vanessa and himself flooded his brain. He remembered the day she had come to work at the lab. He had seen her in the reception area. Standing tall and proud, her hair in a high ponytail, leggings, heels, and a tunic shirt that came down to her knees.

_" Are you looking for someone?" Ryan asked the young woman wating in the reception area. _

_"Yes I'm looking for Lt. Caine. He offered me a job here as a CSI, and I'm here to accept" she said confidently, her Caribbean accent thick. Just the sound of it made Ryan's body react, and her delicious appearence did nothing to stem the reaction. Ryan was broken from his thoughts about her body when she called to him. _

_"Huh?" he asked snapping back to reality._

_" I asked what your name was" she said to him as if he was slow._

_" CSI Ryan Wolfe." He said extending his hand. " And you are?" he asked. Taking his hand she introduced herself._

_" Vanessa Jones" she said and smiled. _

_" Nice to meet you. I'll take you to Horatio's office." Ryan said. _

_" No need Mr. Wolfe. I'm right here. I've heard eveything" Horatio said cooly_

_" Lt. Caine pleasure to meet you" Vanessa said._

_" And you also Ms. Jones. I'm glad to see you have met the person that will be showing you the inns and outs of the Miami Crime Lab" he said as he handed over her kit,gun, keys to her hummer and badge. " Welome" he added before giving them an assignment and leaving._

_" So you ready to go?" Ryan asked. _

_" Sure" Vanessa said smiling._

_The ride to the scene was quite nice in Ryan's opinion. He had found out where Vanessa was from, and a few other things about her. She seemed to be a very open and friendly person. Once they arived at the scene Ryan was stating some of the normal procedure, only to find that Vanessa was already talking to Alexx about the body._

_" Sorry Ryan, I forgot to mention that I was a CSI over in the Caribbean before I came here." she said laying a hand on his arm before gloving up and searching the area around the body clearing a path. They had finished up pretty quickly, but throughly. On the way back Ryan asked he something he was surte she was going to say no to and slap him._

_" Hey Vanessa would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Ryan asked_

_" Don't you think this is a little fast?" she asked smirking. _

_" I just like to get to know who I'll be working with" Ryan said thanking the heavans for a good excuse._

_" Liar" she said calling his bluff. " You just want to flirt with the new girl." she said laughing_

_Ryan could only look at her his mouth agape as they pulled up to the crime lab. _

_" Don't look so shocked. I'm a CSI if I couldn't call that bluff then there is something wrong." she told him smiling._

_" I-I...um" Ryan stammered, but Vanessa put a perfectly manicured finger to his lips silencing him._

_" I'd love too" she said kissing his cheek before writting dow her address in the palm of his hand. " eight o'clock" she said before getting out of the hummer and taking her evidence to the places that it need to be. _

Ryan snapped out of his memory when he heard the doctor calling him. " Mr. Wolfe" The doctor said calling Ryan again. " Yes" Ryan said in a rasoy voice. "If you want you can go in and see Vanessa." The doctor said. " Do you think all of us can go in?" Christi said. " It's usually against protocall, but sure." the doctor said and lead them all back to Vanessa's room. Once inside Ryan immedately rushed to her sid hold and kissing her hand. Eveyone else sat around the room in various places.

Sitting at her bedside Ryan rested his forehead on her arm and prayed for her to wake up. An hour or so passed before Frank Tripp walked in the room bearing Iris. " Irises Frank?" Eric questioned sahking his head. "Yeah so?" Frank questioned back. " You lughead her favorite flower is hyacinth." Eric teased needing to lighten the mood, know that's what Vanessa would want to wake up to was laughter. " No it's Iris." Frank stated. " And who are you calling a lughead Delko?" Frank questioned. The two argued, but only stopped when a faint voice spoke.

" Dad, Mom; make Uncle Frank and Eric stop. My head hurts" Vanessa said in a small raspy voice. Looking up Ryan couldn't help stop himself, as his lips crashed into her lips with a passion unknown to mankind. Kissing back Vanessa slightly smiled. Oxygen became necessary as the two broke apart and the doctor walked in, Horatio following behind. " Ms. Jones your awake. How do you feel?" he asked. " Like Eric just hit me in the head with his scuba tank." she said faintly smiling. " Ahh well that is to be expected I have some medicine for that." the doctor said, and continued to explain to Vanessa what happened, and that she should make a full recovery.

Once the doctor left Alexx rushed over to Vanessa and hugged her. " Sugga you gave us quite a scare, are you sure your ok?" Alexx asked. " Yes Mommy I'm fine" Vanessa said calling Alexx be the nickename she had given her. Alexx was really her adopted mom, just as Horatio was her adopted dad. Eric, Speed, Cooper, Natalia, Calliegh, and Valera were her brothers and sisters, Frank was her gruff uncle who underneath it all was a big teddy bear and Ryan was the unfortunate sucker who fell in love with her and would eventually marry in to this family.

" Wow I want to marry Ryan Wolfe" Vanessa said to herself as she smiled. Sitting up Vanessa yelped in pain. " Dammit that hurt." she said. Sitting up again with the assistance of Ryan Vanessa smiled at eveyone in the room. " Now Eric, Uncle Frank for both your information your both wrong on my favorite flower. My favorite flower is a rose. But I do like the two you named. I also like Plumeria Obtusas, but they are mostly found in the Caribbean." she said smartly as she heard Eric mumber something in Russian. Nessa talked back and soon the two were fussing playfully at eachother and soon making fun of Frank, who became quite irritated. " Delko, Jones I know your borth talking about me now stop it" Frank said

Everyone laughed, and Rayn kissed Vanessa again, before she sopke seriously. " So do we know who did this or do we have yet to find out?" Nessa asked as she leaned back onto Ryan's chest, since he now sat behind her, and she sat betwenn his legs. "Yea we do. The perp had sweaty palms. Valera ran the DNA and it came back to Jake Berkley." Frank said as a silent anger filled the room.


	22. Panic Rage & Love

**Chapter 22: Panic, Rage, & Love**

Nessie looked over at Christi and she saw the look in her eyes.

"Christi don't even think about it or I'll have Eric cuff you down to something!" Nessie said.

Christi just shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Well I had to find out from a certain bitchy news reporter that you here cuz two lugheads kept it from me. And another certain someone let them." Christ said looking at Nessa refusing to look at Eric, Speed or H.

"Whoa wait! Sikes showed up and asked about what happened?" Frank said.

"Naw! I'm physic and I had a vision! Duh she showed up! Where ever there's blood and a cop she's there!" Christi said still annoyed and irritated.

"It's ok Christi I'll talk to her" Nessa said sighing before looking at Ryan who grinned sheepishly. With the little strength she had Nessa pulled him by his shirt and whispered low and dangerously to him.

"You better get her off our back before I do Wolfe". Nodding Ryan agreed.

"So what are we going to do about Jake?" Natalia asked situating herself in Cooper's lap

"Well..." H started but was cut off by Vanessa.

"First one of you gentlemen is going to get me discharged, and then Frank is going to bring Jake in, and then I'm gonna tear him a new one" Nessa said getting up but was immediately pushed back down by Ryan.

"Can I at least rip Berkeley's throat out?" Christ asked.

"NO!" Eric, H Alexx, and Nessie said.

"And you Miss. Nessie are staying here until you're told you can leave by a doctor!" Eric said.

"You all suck!" Nessie said.

"No. We care and want you to get better not worse!" H said.

"But I hate hospitals. I just want to be home in my own bed." Nessie complained.

"We know you do but this is for your own good" Ryan said stroking her hair.

"Hey how about I stay here with you?" Ryan suggested.

"No you go I know you wanna rip Jake limb from limb." Nessa said sitting up.

"You're more important than Berkley" Ryan said looking into her eyes.

"Just save me a piece of the jugular will you?" Nessa said hinting for him to leave.

Kissing her Ryan smiled "I'll save you a big piece". Everyone was starting to exit the room when Christi was stopped by a certain Cuban/Russian CSI.

"What?" Christi asked.

"You stay. Knowing you. And I do. You'll go and rip out his jugular." Eric said smiling and kissing her forehead. She stuck out her tongue at him and he just laughed and left with the others.

"So what you don't want to stay with your adopted sister while she's out of the game?" Nessa asked being a smartass.

"I do. But I just want to rip his fucking throat out is all!"

"Sit and let's talk about my nephew and the big day and where you two plan to honeymoon!"

" Well Eric doesn't want me flying while I'm pregnant so where going on the honeymoon after Parker is born. And besides France is no place for a baby so I was wondering..." Christi said being cut off by Vanessa.

" Yes I will baby sit my nephew." " How long are you guys gonna be away?" Nessa asked.

" Three weeks" Christi said dreamily.

Nessa laughed and rubbed her belly speaking " Parker you mommy is an idiot".

" Oh shut up. So enough about me what about you and Ryan?" Christi asked.

" Well last night was wonderful. Thank you Christi. I didn't realize just how miserable I was without him. I love him." Nessa said leaning back on the pillows, missing the feel of Ryan's broad firm chest. " I want to marry him" Nessa said blushing as she and Christi laughed.

_**Meanwhile at the lab:**_

Frank had brought Jake in and sat him in one of the interrogation rooms. Eric and Ryan had just come from the trace lab and walked into the room. Sitting across from Jake the three stared each other down, daring each other to move.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't you two be with little miss tough girl?"

"Christi is with her. What we want to know is why _you_ shot Vanessa." Ryan said calmly but he had the look of death in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said.

"Jake don't bull shit us. We have your DNA on the gun that shot Vanessa." Eric said wanting to get up and kill Jake but he knew that Christi would make him sleep on the couch for God knows how long.

"Ha! I was never near there today." Jake scoffed.

"Jake we have at least 6 people see you shot and run from where Nessa was shot." Frank said.

"Frank let us tell him how it all went down." Ryan said.

"Jake you pissed when Nessa hit you on the head with vase then dumped your ass and forgave Ryan and got back together with him. And you wanted to show her that no one dumps you, you dump them." Eric said as Ryan continued.

" Nice theory, but why would I kill her? I can't even stand the little bitch" Jake said smirking.

After hearing those words Ryan reached across the table, and grabbed Jake by his collar, and slammed him on the table.

" Listen you little shit, Vanessa is not a bitch! She deserves more love than i can show her in my entire life time, and it's jackasses like you that make her doubt my love, and make her flinch when I touch her. I want to marry this girl and I'll be damned if I let someone like you hurt her!" Ryan said rage boiling over.

Frank and Eric had to pull Ryan off of him.

"Ryan we're going to get him with the DNA evidence and his motive. Don't worry now go and get a coffee and calm down. Go punch a wall and make a hole. That seems to calm you down." Eric said.

"Fine." Ryan growled and walked over.

He waited until he got to the break room to go and punch a wall. He punched it so hard that he made a hole.

'Delko was right. I do feel a bit calmer.' Ryan thought.

An hour later Eric had come out of the room and sat next to Ryan who was nursing his hurt hand.

" We got him. He confessed to shooting Van." Eric said patting his friend on the back.

" Good" Ryan said sighing rubbing his eyes with his hands.

" Hey Ryan what's up man?" Eric asked concerned.

" I was just thinking about what I would have done if Nessa had died today. I know I wouldn't be able to live without her, hell I might even have had to quit working at the lab because everything would remind me of her. On top of that I wouldn't be able to aske her to become Mrs.Wolfe." Ryan said flatly. Eric nodded in understanding before he spoke.

" First Van's ghost would come back and haunt you if you ever quit the lab. We both know that is the last thing she would want you to do, and second Nessa is alive, and fiesty as always so you can still aske her to become Mrs. Wolfe so lests focus on that. Beside I think she is the only woman in this universe that would say yes to marrying you." Eric said as he chuckled slightly.

" Shut up" Ryan said as the two clocked out and left to pick up some food for the girls as they drove back to the hospital.


	23. I want out

**Chapter 23: I Want Out**

Walking back into Vanessa's room Ryan and Eric were happy to see the two women laughing and having a good time. They were both sitting on the bed playing Uno when they walked in. " Christi you cheat! I know you put down more than one card!" Nessa exclaimed holding three cards in her hand. "I did not" Christ lied. "Nice to see that you two are having fun" Eric said breaking up their argument.

" Food!" the girl yelled as the guys sat the bags on the bed. " Aww you remembered" Nessa said as she took out her favorite food from Taco bell. " How could I ever forget?" Ryan question as he kissed Vanessa. " Hey I"m trying to eat over here" Christ said as Nessa stuck out her tounge. "We got Berkley for the shooting." Eric said " Good" Nessa said as she ate and leaned back on Ryan, who was quite content just to hold her and watch her eat. Noticing his hand Vanessa stoped munching. "What happened to your hand?" Nessa question. " I got mad and punched the wall in the preak room and made a hole in it, but I'm fine now" Ryan said. " Ryan hun two words Anger Management" Nessa said laughing and munching.

"Yea dude you do that when you're way beyond pissed. You do need anger management or just a way to control your anger." "I do not!" Ryan said. "Yea you do. You punch a hole in the wall in the waiting room and ow the break room." Eric said. "Ryan we've only telling you this for your own good. I don't want to have to rush to the hospital because u punched Delko and he kicked your ass ok." Nessa said and winking at Christi. " Delko can't beat my ass I'm too strong" he siad his male egotism kicking in. "Yea right Wolfe." Eric said with confidence. The two continued to argue as Chirsti and Nessa ate and watched the show.

Eventually Nessa was starting to get a headache. "Ok you two enough my head hurts" Nessa whined. "Sorry" they both mumbled as the girls laughed. Soon Eric and Christ left. Ryan lay cuddled with Vanessa leaving feather like kisses up and down her neck and collar bone. Vanessa sighes and enjoyes the feeling of Ryan's lips on her skin. Hearing her sigh Ryan found the ticklish spot on her side and started to tickle her. She giggled squirming. " Ryan stop" she said laughing. Kissing her lips Ryan shifted to lay ontop of her, being careful of her shoulder. Looking into her eyes Ryan sees he love for her mirroed in them. Looking away Ryan allows a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

Turning him to look at her Vanessa wipes his tears away. " Hey babe, what's wrong?" she asked. " I love you so much I'm just so glad your ok. When the doctors told me you were in a coma I thought...I thought.." Ryan said being cut off by vanessa putting a finger to his lips. "Hey don't talk like that. I'm here. I love you." she said smiling at him. Ryan leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't resist when his tounge begged for entrance into her mouth. Sighing Vanessa gave in to Ryan and molded her body into him.

Once oxygen became a need they seperated from each other. Vanessa however wanted more and moved to kiss Ryan again, but he stopped her. " I know what you want but not until your shoulder is better." Vanessa grumbled and Ryan laughed. Reaching on the side of the bed Ryan pulled out a stuffed panda and handed it to Nessa. " Aww Ryan she's so cute" Nessa cooed and kissed Ryan. "Not as cute as you" he told her. "Corney" Nessa said laughing. "Hey it's corney but true, very very true" Ryan said defending himself. Ryan, Nessa and the panda snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The next morning they were awaked by Eric and Christi looked over them."Good morning you two!" Christi giggling."Go away!" Nessa said. "Fine then! We just thought we'd bring you some real food so that you didn't have to eat this crappy hospital food." Eric said. Nessa peeped one eye at Eric and looked at the bag in his hand. Sitting up Nessa reached for Eric. " Eric honey have I ever told you how good you look in that balck shirt." she said smiling. " Ok that's enought here's the food. Hands off the Cuban yum." Christi said stepping in. "Thanks" Nessa said digging into the food bag.

" So what do you guys want to do today?" Nessa questioned. " Nessa we are Not getting you out of the hospital early" Ryan said flatly. "But Ting-ting wants out, and so do I" Nessa said in a baby voice holding up her panda. Eric and Christi shared a look before watching the sence before them. Ryan and nessa continued back and forth before finally agreeing that Ryan and Delko would get her out of the hospital as long as she stayed in the lab with Christi. As they swiftly walked out of the room Nessa changed her mind. "Wait! No i don't want...to stay with Christi" Nessa said but was too late.

Tapping her foot and standing next to Nessie's panda Christi spoke. " And just what is so wrong about staying with me?" "Your and evil hormonal pregnant lady!!" Nessa exclaimed. Outside the door the boys were listening to everything that was being said. The boys shook their heads when they heard what Nessa said. "Not a good move" Eric whispered to Ryan who agreed. However they Rushed into the room when Nessa yelled to Christi. " Give me back my panda!!"


End file.
